


Regain What Was

by Kittyfruit



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Content, Angst, Arousal, Chocobros - Freeform, Cliffhanger, Daemon hunters, Daemons, EOS - Freeform, Empire of Niflheim, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Feels, Fighting, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fluff, Friends fighting, Friendship, Heartbreak, Heartwrenching, Humor, Insomnia, Leidie, Lestallum, Loss, Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Romance, Sexual Content, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfruit/pseuds/Kittyfruit
Summary: **Major FF15 Gameplay Spoilers**Just wanted to throw that out there before you start reading.After an attack on Insomnia and death of the king life for the Letha Sisters and the Chocobros changed forever. Unsure who lived or died each group carries on in the land of Eos with hopes of finding each other and reclaiming what was lost. However, it seems Dilys Letha, the oldest sibling, has lost more than just her home along the way. Will things ever be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this story to Wattpad (my account name is @JackiCraig), but then I decided to bring it over here as well. Some people who didn't have an account couldn't read my work, but I will still be uploading to both.
> 
> I will also add tags as I add chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

On a clear desert night, four companions sit around an outdoor table set in the brightly illuminated parking lot of Leide's famous Hammerhead gas station and repair shop. Silently fixating their vision on the ground or nothing in particular in the distance. Each battling their own weight of grief as they try to perceive what they had witnessed hours before. Insomnia, their home, had fallen to the Empire of Niflheim. Their king, Regis Lucis, pronounced dead after the signing ceremony for a ceasefire between The Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire fell through. Countless others were said to have died during the attack, including the crown prince and his fiancé Lady Lunafreya.

A blonde, short haired woman wearing a red Hammerhead hat, a small yellow jacket, cut off blue jean shorts, leather leggings, and boots cautiously approached the companions. For a brief moment, she found herself unsure of what to say while she fidgeted with the grease covered work gloves that she wore on her hands. Finally, swallowing her apprehension, she slapped a smile on her face and decided to speak. Her southern accent thick in her words.  
"Hey ya'll, I just wanted to come over and let you know that the repairs for the Regalia are finished. Ol' girls as good as new."

All four looked up and acknowledged the woman, but it was Prompto, the youngest and more carefree of the group, who replied to her with whatever enthusiasm he could muster.  
"Hey, Cindy! Thanks for letting us know, but you didn't have to come all the way over here just to tell us that. But hey I'm not knocking getting to see you."  
A playful boyish smile spread across his lips as he finished talking. However, his attempts at flirtation hadn't gone unnoticed by his friends Ignis and Gladio, who slightly shook their head or sighed.

Cindy looked worriedly over to the last of the group, Noctis, who returned to staring at the ground silently before she continued speaking.  
"Well...I also came over here to say that if ya'll need anything me and Paw Paw are here for you. You know, outside of car repairs and weapon upgrades."

"Thank you, Cindy," Ignis replied with a faint smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "We deeply appreciate your hospitality."  
Then he looked over at Noctis expectedly. When he didn't show any sign that he had been listening Ignis cleared his throat as burly Gladio elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow!" Noctis yelped, jumping abruptly.  
Turning his gaze at Gladio he furrowed his brow.  
"What the hell? "

"Cindy wanted us to know that if we needed anything then we could come to her or Cid." Gladio began, gesturing towards the mechanic. "Isn't that nice Noct?"  
His gravelly voice sounding a tad annoyed.

"O-oh, yeah that is," Noct replied in understanding.  
"Thank you, Cindy. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention when you originally said that. I just..." he began to trail off, lowering his eyes.

Cindy, smiling sympathetically, shook her head.  
"No need to be sorry, prince. After the news...I completely understand. Just let me know if ya'll need anything like I said ok?"

Noct smiled at the mechanic reassuringly.  
"We will. Thank you. But," He paused, glancing around the immediate area for anyone close by before turning back to Cindy "do you have to call me prince? Someone could hear you."

"Aw now, your secret is safe with me," Cindy said winking as she tugged her cap before she turned to walk away.  
"G'night ya'll" she called behind her as she made her way back to the shop.

Prompto turned around in his seat to watch her strut away, letting out an unintentionally loud sigh in the process. Gladio let out a rumbly chuckle while folding his arms over his chest.  
"You know if you take a picture it would last longer." He teased.

Flinching at his words Prompto turned back around to face his friend. A red hue dusted his freckled cheeks as he snickered with a hand running through his blonde hair.  
"Oh come on Gladio, I'm not a perv like that."

Seeing an opportunity, Noct decided to join in on teasing him also.  
"Yep. Totally a perv. Stalker level even." He said while closing his eyes and reclining in the plastic chair.

Offended Prompto shot out of his seat and whined.  
"Aw come on, not you too!"  
Noctis and Gladio just chuckled at his outburst. Frustrated, Prompto reached down for his camera that had been sitting on the table in front of him, proceeding to blind them with its powerful flash as he bombarded the two with taking their photos.  
"Fine! Then I'm going to stalk you guys!"

Gladio, smiling smugly, sat there and took Prompto's retaliation. Noct, on the other hand, squirmed in his seat while covering his eyes. Laughing heartily as he tried to shield himself from his friend.  
"Ok, ok! Stop! Ignis, help!"

"Oh, no Noct. I am afraid you are on your own this time." Ignis replied amusingly before reclining in the chair and pulling out his phone to play King's Knight. Prompto belted out an evil laugh knowing that no one was going to stop him as Noctis tried to fend off his onslaught. For a brief reprieve, the parking lot was filled with the party's laughter. They had all but forgotten about the tragic attack on their home, and how both their lives and their journey will now be affected.

Once the horseplay died down Noctis and Gladio chose to play King's Knight together while Ignis pulled out the recipe book, that he carried with him to study. Prompto, feeling lighter than he had been previously, sat down to go through all the photos he had taken thus far. A subconscious smile plastered on his face while he deleted the ones that were too blurry to keep or do anything with, and choosing to keep the ones that captured the moment perfectly. Before long he had reduced the photo count from thirty to fifteen and then found himself at the beginning of the photo roll, staring at the last shot he took before leaving Insomnia to accompany Noctis to Altissia for his wedding to Lady Lunafreya.

As soon as he realized what photo he had landed on Prompto felt a string of emotions. Warmth and elation to relief that was quickly replaced by stinging sadness and loss. The photo was taken at Noct's apartment in the city, the night before their departure, after cleaning and packing up his belongings. Prompto had decided to take one last group shot of his companions and their friends while they were still all together. Ignis and Gladio were standing straight and tall in the back, Noctis in the middle in front of them. Next to Noct stood Iris in front of her brother, Gladio, and a tall, elegant-looking woman with long, wavy, white hair and teal eyes to his other side, in front of Ignis. Lastly, Prompto was squatting down in front of the others with a youthful woman, who had long red hair and baby blue eyes, kneeling beside him. Each face he studied wore various smiles, giving the photo an overall happy and carefree feeling. Pulling his knees close to his chest in the chair Prompto rested his camera on them. His eyes fell, and he felt his heart clenched as he lingered on it.

Having taken notice from the corner of his eye, Gladio looked up from his game to question Prompto about his demeanor.  
"You ok over there? You know Noct and I were only teasing you before right."

"It's not that," Prompto replied mechanically.

"Then what is it?" Noctis asked lowering his phone, concerned for his friend. Ignis, who had still been grazing through his book, closed the object to tune into the conversation as well.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He knew his answer was going to touch a sensitive subject for all of them. One of them possibly more than the others.  
"It's just...a lot of people lost their lives during the attack, including the king. We know Iris and Lady Lunafeyra are both unharmed. Which I'm thankful for, but we haven't heard anything about Dilys and Riona... And I just hope they're ok and that we get to see them again. Aside from a picture."

A somber silence began to weigh heavily on the group after Prompto spoke. Gathering the courage he needed, Prompto lifted his eyes to look at Gladio and Noct who, as he was expecting, shared a similarly worried look as his own. Their gazes, however, were not on him, instead, they were fixated across the table on Ignis. Following their lead Prompto shifted his eyes towards the tactician.

Ignis's face was unreadable as he placed his book back into his jacket pocket, the glare of his glasses concealing his eyes. It was obvious to the three of them that the man was avoiding any and all eye contact. Prompto couldn't help but feel slightly bad. Unballing himself from his curled position he began to open his mouth to apologize, however, Ignis cut him off while standing up.  
"I think a midnight snack is in order. I'll return momentarily."  
Then, without a single glance back, he walked around the table and into the camper they all were renting for the night.

"I-I didn't mean to-", Prompto stuttered half to himself.

"We know," Gladio said softly, closing his eyes as he placed his phone back in his pocket.  
"We've thought about it too."

Noctis didn't chime in but rather looked in the direction of the camper door after his friend. He knew all too well what it felt like to think that the person you loved could be dead. Because of that, he sympathized greatly with him. Even though Ignis was trying not to show it Noct knew he was hurting and badly.

***

Inside the camper, Ignis aimlessly dug through all of the ingredients they had collected so far for a light meal. He could faintly hear Gladio and Prompto whispering outside to one another in an attempt to spare him any more grief he was sure. Sighing heavily, Ignis settled on some Ledien potatoes for a plate of dish and chips and set to work on peeling and cutting them while a pan of oil cooked to the side. The small skull pendant around his neck felt heavier with every movement Ignis made, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it and the feelings that accompanied it. Eventually, the emotions became too great and distracting, even for him.

As the heart in his chest began to tighten unbearably, Ignis placed his cooking knife down. Then he adjusted his sight out the window that sat in front him, straight towards Insomnia. Even from Hammerhead, he could see the smoke billowing towards the sky in the distance. Without thinking, he took a hand and started playing with the skull between his thumb and index finger. The cool metal brushing lightly against his skin thanks to his thumbless driving gloves  
'By the Six I hope you are well, Dilys. You must be...' He tried reassuring himself.  
His thoughts traveled then to the last day he had seen her before they had left their home.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**~The day before the departure~**

  
Early in the morning, while there was still dew on the grass and a crispness to the air, Ignis decided to fit a weapons regimen in while he still had time to spare. Given no one between him, Noctis, Gladio, or Prompto had ever traveled outside of Insomnia on their own he thought it was a practical use of what little time he had. In a few short hours, Ignis would have to make his way to the city to pick up the prince for his meeting with the king while also handling a few other important items. Afterward, he was due back at Noctis' apartment for the cleaning party that night.

For the first half of his training, Ignis set up wooden targets so many feet away across the main lawn of the citadel. A warm up that would ultimately improve his aim. Starting off with his lance Ignis threw his weapon at the bright red bullseye in the center. Each throw as precise as the last. Eventually, he switched to his daggers until he was finally satisfied with his abilities. By the time the warm up was done Ignis had worked up a decent sweat. Taking off his jacket, Ignis set it to the side on a nearby lawn table, then worked the straps of his suspenders off his shoulders to dangle at his side. For the next half of practice, he was going to need as much mobility as he could get.

Ignis continued working with the daggers for the second half of training, however, instead of throwing them at the targets, he ran through me maneuvers with them as if he was fighting an actual opponent. Dodging, jumping, and ducking when the invisible enemy lashed out at him, combining various techniques to fight back, including cartwheels, spins, and flips.

During one of his flips, Ignis quickly traded out the daggers in midair for his lance once again. Landing firmly on the ground, he pivoted his spear heavily to the right. Only to find it strike against something metal and unyielding. Turning with a raised brow to fully face the source of this new obstacle, Ignis found himself face to face with a long, wavy, white-haired woman with teal eyes. A slender steel saber with a ring hilt in one hand blocking his initial swing, and a folded black parasol in the other to her side.

She was a tall, elegant woman. Thick lashes framing her eyes with a beauty mark sitting an inch below her right. Her hair was worn down, landing at the small of her back. The black, long sleeved Queen Anne dress she wore was adorned with white frills around the cuffs, hem, and bodice. A small cocky smile skirted along her lips as she stared at him.  
"You looked as though you needed a sparring partner. I'm more than happy to oblige." She said smoothly with a slight dip of her head.

It was a small gesture but made Ignis's heart warm just the same. Feeling the corner of his mouth tug up into an amused smile, he returned her nod.  
"As you wish."

The pair stood there, weapons locked, for a few moments longer before the woman made the first move. Knocking Ignis' javelin slightly to the side with a flick of her wrist, the woman swiped her blade up with what little opening she had. Ignis instantly stepped to the side with a counter-attacked, jabbing towards her middle. Turning slightly, she raised her parasol to deflect his attack with her other hand, following up with a spinning charge of her sword. Dropping his body low below the blade Ignis evaded. Landing on his free hand, he pushed his body into a backward roll away from his partner. However, the white-haired woman didn't give him much time to recover while she lunged towards him in an unrelenting blitz.

Managing to deflect all of the attacks, Ignis shifted from defense to offense. Starting with various feint attacks to create a gap in the woman's defense, to no avail as she predicted each of his movements. Along with Ignis' overall plan. Combining both the blade and parasol she deflected his advances, defending herself

Finally, Ignis took notice to a possible hole in her defense, one that she may not have been completely aware of. Keeping an unreadable face, he began darting around and attacking her from all sides. Just as Ignis was assuming, the woman stayed relatively in the same spot while she defended, only taking slight steps here and there. In an instant, he switched from an all-out attack to running straight in one direction. Playing into his plans, the white-haired woman took off after him, her movements confirming his suspicions.

Though she was trying to keep up with him, the woman was relatively sluggish and cumbersome. Seeing an opportunity, Ignis stopped short to vault himself up and over her with his lance. While in the air he threw his weapon at the hem of her dress, pinning it to the ground, before she had a chance to alter her course, throwing her off balance just enough to keep her from defending his next move. Landing immediately behind her, Ignis took out his daggers and swiftly snaked one around the woman's body to her throat, holding it there.

Having been bested the white-haired woman dropped her weapon and parasol with a sigh.  
"I've always said dresses were not meant for fighting. Restricting pieces of assorted fabric."

Chuckling lightly Ignis withdrew his blade from her throat, and then worked to remove his lance from her now torn dress.  
"Yes, but you gave me a proper workout and looked rather lovely while doing so."

Once she was free, the woman turned abruptly to face him. A quizzical look on her face.  
"I certainly hope you're not trying to compliment me so I'll forget about the gaping hole in my dress Ignis."

Entertained, Ignis smiled while pulling her closer to his body by the waist. Matching his green eyes to her teal ones in the process.  
"Never my dear." he purred.  
Taking a hand, he brushed the loose strands of hair from her forehead and planted a light kiss in the center.  
"If you'd like," Ignis continued as he lowered his head to hold her gaze once again "I could mend it for you before we depart."

The woman's face relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"I know you have a lot to do before you leave with Prince Noctis and the others in the morning. I'll just send it to be fixed while you're gone."

Ignis looked at her disapprovingly.  
"I damaged it, so it is only right that I fix it." he insisted.  
"You are coming to the apartment tonight, correct?"  
She nodded lightly.  
"Then, I shall mend it there. I can only hope Noct's apartment doesn't look like an utter war zone. Again..." Ignis sighed.

The white-haired woman brought a hand to her mouth as a small laugh escaped her lips.  
"You know as well as I that the chances of that happening are slim" she snickered.

Ignis shut his eyes while reluctantly lowering his head.  
"Indeed..."

"Iggy! Dily!"  
A voice shot out enthusiastically from behind them then. Releasing their embrace both Dilys and Ignis turned towards the source.

A young woman wearing a black and red blouse, a matching pleated knee high skirt, and boots came running towards the pair. Her long, red hair flowing behind her as she carried three to-go coffee mugs. One in each hand with the last clutched carefully to her chest.

Nearing them, the younger woman slowed her pace to a brisk walk. Her face bright and blue eyes cheerful.  
"Here you guys are. I brought some coffee!" she exclaimed as she reached the table where Ignis had placed his jacket.  
Turning her back to the pair, she set the three cups down and determined who's drink was who's.  
"I had them made how you liked them. Figured it was a good way for each of us to start off our day. Though," she paused as she turned to face them again, holding a cup in each hand "I guess the day for both of you has already started."  
She looked between Ignis and Dilys briefly, and then noticed the hole in Dilys' clothing.  
"What in the god's names happened to your dress?" the younger woman demanded baffled.

Dilys, not wanting to touch the question at the moment, stepped forward to grab one of the cups from the other woman's hands.  
"Coffee was a great idea sister, thank you. Which one is mine?" she inquired.

With a quick shake her head, Dilys' sister shifted her attention to the coffee, trying to recall which one exactly was her's. After deciding on one, she extended her arm and handed it to her.  
"Uh, that one. I think... And this one is yours Ignis." She said reaching her other hand out towards him.

Stepping forward, Ignis took the cup from Dilys' sister with a nod of his head.  
"Thank you, Riona. Coffee is always an excellent idea."  
Then he proceeded to take a sip of the hot liquid and tried to hold back a cringe.  
"Though it appears you have given me either yours or your sister's sugary beverage."

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Riona apologized with a wince.  
"I guess I was too distracted and got them backward. The caramel blend is Dily's"

"Quite alright," Ignis assured her.

"Here you go Iggy," Dilys said while offering him the cup she was holding.  
"Though I will never understand how you can drink your coffee that strongly."

"It is the best way to drink Ebony coffee," Ignis answered while switching beverages.  
"Anything else drowns out its rich flavor." He added.  
Sighing with relief, he washed down the sugary caramel taste with his straight black coffee.  
"Much better. So, Riona will you be coming with Dilys to Noct's tonight?"

Riona, nodding her head slightly, picked up her own coffee and took a small sip.  
"Yeah, I planned on it. I'm sure you guys could use the help to clean knowing Noct. But Dad has asked to see us before we go for some reason. He said it was urgent. So we may be a bit late."

Ignis raised a brow at the news.  
"Oh? I knew the Crownsgaurd have been restless because of the upcoming ceremony, but that's rather peculiar. Given he'll be on duty by then."  
Cupping his chin between his thumb and index finger, he looked over at Dilys.  
"Does Sir. Letha know something we do not?"

Dilys concentrated on the cup in her hand. She could think of a few things if her father did, in fact, know something. None of them, however, were good.  
"I'm honestly not completely sure. All the Crownsgaurd are on edge it seems. I, in good conscience, cannot blame them either. Can we really trust the Empire..." she trailed off deep in thought.

Riona looked worriedly between her sister and then Ignis, who now held a hard expression. They each knew King Regis agreed to the Empire's demands for certain security measures to be taken for the ceremony. The most unsettling term being to send the Crownsgaurd out into the city during the signing rather than inside the citadel. Instead, the Kingsglave were to take their place at the King's side. Ready to fight should anything go wrong. Not even Cor, the commander of the Crownsgaurd, was allowed anywhere near the event. That didn't sit well with any of the Crownsgaurd members or the crown city people that had caught wind of the news as well.

For a short while, they all stood there uneasily. Lost in their concerns for what was to come. Finally, Ignis broke the silence before taking another drink of his coffee.  
"I am sure the king knows what he's doing. We must have faith in him if nothing else."  
Both sisters looked at him and nodded.

An alarm began to sound then from the folds of Ignis' jacket on the table behind Riona. Turning, she carefully picked it up and handed it to him. Throwing it on the arm that held his beverage, Ignis used his free hand to pull out the source of the noise, his phone, and silenced it.  
"It would appear that my time here has come to an end." He said as he tapped away on the screen before returning the phone from where it came.

"Aw, already? I just got here." Riona pouted.

"Riona." Her sister chastised. "You know you're twenty and not five right?"  
Like a child, Riona stuck her tongue out at her comment. Taking her free hand, Dilys pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed disapprovingly.  
"Honestly."

"There will be more time tonight to hang out," Ignis said as he resituated his suspenders securely back on his shoulders. Careful to not spill his Ebony.  
"Plus by then Gladio and Prompto would have joined us. Iris, as well I do believe."

Riona's face lit up brightly.  
"I feel like I haven't seen Prompto in so long." She stated.

"He has been spending most of his time training for the trip, and Cor has been personally tutoring him. Prompto refuses to miss Noctis' wedding to Lady Lunafreya." Ignis informed her.  
"Actually, he has come a rather long way."

"If it wasn't for Lady Lunafreya and Pryna he may never have gathered the courage to befriend Noct, to begin with," Dilys added.

"What? Really?" Riona asked her sister, shocked.  
It wasn't a story the sister had heard about before from him or anyone else for that matter.  
"How?"

"That's something you will have to ask him yourself tonight," Dilys answered with a small smile.  
"I'm sure you're dying to see him as it is."  
She looked at Riona smugly as she took a taste of her caramel coffee.

Riona's cheeks flushed a shade of red almost as bright as her hair. Turning her head in the opposite direction, she tried hiding behind her long locks and coffee cup.  
"What?! No..."

Dilys giggled at her sister's obvious embarrassment. For years she had known Riona had a secret crush on the ever airy Prompto. Though she could never figure out why her sister never acted on it with how outgoing Riona was. In the end, Dilys assumed that she was like herself in that department. With her own relationship, she had tried to keep her feelings for Ignis a safely guarded secret. Especially given the fact that for years they had not gotten along spectacularly well. On more than one occasion their personalities, though seemingly similar, yet opposite in some cases clashed. That was until he began showing his own hidden feelings when Gladio tried hitting on her, then following up he had asked her on a date. Completely taking her by surprise, and shattering their previous dynamics.

She looked over to the glasses-clad man she had fallen for so long ago and watched as he slipped his jacket on with ease. Taking note of his toned muscles flexing under his thin white dress shirt. Warm, familiar feelings washed over her as she admired him. Followed by an abrupt new feeling of dread towards him leaving.

Feeling Dilys' eyes on him Ignis finished sorting himself out and looked at her. Examining the now troubled look she was wearing.  
"What is it my dear?" he asked concerned.

Dilys thought briefly about how best to answer him. Finally, she settled on just shaking her head and not addressing the issue.  
"It's nothing Iggy. I'm fine."

Ignis was silent for a moment while he studied over Dilys. Briskly he closed the gap between them and surprised her with a reassuring kiss before he rested his forehead against hers.  
"Don't lie to me Dilys." He began gently "I know you well enough to know when something is troubling you. Give me more credit than that. You don't have to hide your feelings from me, you know that."

Guilt flowed through her as she gazed up into his patient eyes. She normally wasn't one to lie to him. This feeling, however, was very off-putting for her, and she did want it to just be nothing at all.  
"You're right. I apologize but," Dilys paused and moved her head gently away from Ignis', "I feel like now is not the appropriate moment. We will talk about it tonight when there's more time."  
When Ignis didn't respond, seemingly unsatisfied with her answer, Dilys placed a palm against his chest to try and convince him further.  
"I promise Ignis."

Grabbing her hand, he brought it up to his lips, kissing it lightly.  
"I'll hold you to that Love," Ignis said as he locked his eyes with hers before letting go of her.  
"Until tonight."  
Then he turned to say his goodbyes to Riona, who as it turned out had been watching their whole conversation, and made his way to a nearby entrance into the citadel to carry on with his day.

"What...was that about?" Riona asked slowly, unsure if it was something her sister wanted to talk about.  
There were things Dilys didn't want to address at a certain time or to certain people and she knew it. Though sometimes after a bit of persistence Riona could get her to talk about almost anything. However, for this occasion, it didn't seem like the best idea.

At first, Dilys remained silent to watch Ignis walk away and into the citadel. When he was completely gone, she stepped toward her confused sister and handed her cup of coffee to Riona. Then she turned to where she had left her weapon and parasol on the lawn and leaned down to pick them up.

"Dilys?" Riona tried again. "Are you-"

"Riona." Dilys cut her off without turning to face her as she righted herself.  
"I...I don't have a very good feeling. I wish that I didn't, but I fear...that this may be the last time I see Ignis..." she admitted.  
A tear escaped the corner of her eye despite her best efforts to keep it in.

"Oh, sister. I'm sure everything will be ok." Riona tried assuring her.  
"He's left on trips before and has come back fine every time. Just wait, you'll see."

Dilys sighed deeply and turned to face her sibling.  
"This feels different somehow Riona. I've never felt like this any other time he has left in the past, but I hope you are right..."

"I'm sure he's going to be fine. It's probably just your nerves for tomorrow like everyone else. Now, about your dress that you failed to answer me about earlier?" Riona asked unimpressed by her question being overlooked.

Embarrassed Dilys laughed uncomfortably.  
"About that..."

***

Later that night the Letha sisters made their way to the apartment floor Noctis lived on. Dilys, now sporting a pair of black jeans and a plain forest green top, carrying the dress that had been torn prior to the day in a dress bag in her arms. Riona uncontrollably giggling at her side while recalling how she had said it was damaged in the first place. Dilys silently pleaded with the Six for the elevator to arrive at their destination faster.

"I still can't believe you let Ignis get the drop on you like that." Riona teased.

"For the last time," Dilys began to answer, annoyance clear in her voice.  
"It was not me. It was this infernal dress."  
Lifting her arms, she indicated to the damaged garment.

Riona looked between the dress bag and Dilys, who was refusing to look in her direction.  
"Ok but...you're the one that chose to wear it while sparing." Her sister continued.

"It was a last minute decision. Forgive me for trying to dress up for my significant other." Dilys retorted.

"Alright master level fencer." Riona cackled.

Dilys rolled her eyes, trying to ignore her sister's badgering. Suddenly there was a ding that sounded in the metal box, and the doors slid open to their destination.  
"Thank the gods, we're here."  
Releasing a sigh of relief, Dilys quickly exited the elevator and made her way to the correct apartment door. Not caring if Riona had been left behind or not. Adjusting the article of clothing in her arms, she reached out a hand to hit the doorbell button and waited.

"Ok, ok I won't tease you about the dress anymore," Riona called after her as she exited the elevator behind Dilys, nonchalantly stepping up beside her.  
Hands clasped behind her back as she looked at her visibly annoyed sibling.  
"So you seemed to have known exactly which apartment was Noct's. Why is that?" She asked innocently.

By the tone of her voice, Dilys knew her sister was up to no good. Trying to keep a cool head she replied in a calm yet short manner.  
"I came here a few times before with Ignis to help him clean, but you know that already Riona."

Her sister was quiet a moment before a mischievous smile grew across her face.  
"Sooo have you guys been adventurous and gotten it on in Noct's place while he was away?"

Dilys rounded on Riona, her pale cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.  
"Gotten it on Riona are you kidding me?!" Dilys exploded.  
She was prepared to tell her sister off however the door in front of them opened before she could say anything else.

"You guys sure are loud." Came the rumbly voice of Gladio from the doorway.  
His burly build was almost too big for the entrance as he stood there in a gray tank top and blue gym pants, his black shoulder length hair in a man bun, staring at the sisters. An intrigued look on his face.  
"Who's getting what on?"  
Dilys immediately rolled her eyes and averted her gaze away from both him and her sister.

Riona was the first to reply as Dilys remained silent, still seething from her sister's inquiry.  
"Oh, it's nothing Gladdy. I was just messing with Dily." She replied bubbly.  
"May we come in?"

Gladio smiled and stepped out of the way.  
"Sure. Everyone is in the living room slaving away."  
He waited for the sisters to step inside before he shut the door behind them. As they set to removing their shoes at the door Gladio eyed the black and white garment inside the bag Dilys was carrying.  
"Hey Dily, what's that you're holding?" he asked curiously.

"It is a dress Gladio." She replied, her voice monotone.

"Ok but why did you bring it here?" he pressed.  
In no mood to be to be potentially teased further Dilys snapped upright and glared at him. Teal eyes like daggers. Gladio threw his hands up and backed off.  
"Whoa ok, never mind."

"Sorry Gladio. I may have pushed her too far with my teasing." Riona chimed in apologetically as she stepped between the two.

"You think?" Dilys responded hotly behind her.  
Riona half glanced at her remorsefully.

Just then they heard a voice call out from the living room, breaking up the tension.  
"Gladdy was it Dilys and Riona?"

The sisters knew that voice well. Iris Amicita, Gladio's fifteen-year-old sister. Riona dropped the subject and swiftly made her way through the apartment, excited to see her friends. Dilys and Gladio trailed behind her in silence. When they rounded the corner of the walkway Dilys stopped short.  
"Oh, my...gods."

Stacks of boxes were lined up against both the nearest wall of the living room and along the sliding glass door to the balcony, while the third wall on the opposite side of the room had furniture neatly organized against it. In the center of the open concept living and dining room sat Iris, Noctis, and Prompto, who had all dressed casually as well, in a large circle working away. A pile of Noctis' clothes, that appeared to be dumped there, sat within reach in the middle of their work area, and next to each person laid a stack of cardboard boxes that had yet to be assembled with some packing tape. Glancing into the kitchen area, Dilys noticed trash bags littering half of the space with a small accumulation of boxes full of cooking equipment and cleaners on the bar counter.

Gladio stepped around her as she gawked at the site and grunted with his arms over his chest.  
"Trust me it was a lot worse earlier. I don't understand how he has so many things."

"It doesn't help that most of these boxes are full of books. Comic books at that." Iris added as she stood to greet the siblings.  
Carefully she walked around the packing circle and up to an eager Riona to hug her.  
"I'm glad you guys came. Otherwise, this would take all night." She said cheerfully.  
Then she walked up to Dilys to hug her as well.

"Ok, they get it guys. I'm a slob who has comics and doesn't care enough to clean. Can we drop it?" Noctis said irritably before he rotated his body to wave hello.  
A moody expression clearly worn on his face.

"Don't worry we'll get this place organized in no time." Prompto chimed in optimistically, his blue eyes bright between strands of his blonde hair.  
Moving his pile of boxes to the opposite side of him Prompto looked at the younger Letha sister and gestured to the now empty space with a smile.  
"Hey, Riona you can sit next to me. I'll put the boxes together and you can help me pack them up ok?"

Riona's face lit up. A faint hue of pink leaking to her cheeks as she nodded in agreement.  
"O-ok, yeah that's fine Prompto." She said sheepishly.  
As she made her way over to him, Gladio returned to his station next to Noctis. Giving him a playful nudge as he sat down. Ignis, Dilys realized, was nowhere to be seen.

As if she could read Dilys' mind Iris smiled and thumbed toward the apartment door.  
"If you're wondering where Iggy is he'll be right back. He went to take out some of the trash."

Dilys was dumbfounded.  
"There was more?"  
She had known Noctis wouldn't have kept up with the place much on his own given his track record of doing the bare minimum, but this was absolutely ridiculous. Averting her gaze towards him as he sat with his back to her, folding his clothes, she began to lecture him. Though she already knew what his response was going to be.  
"Noct, Ignis and I were just here two weeks ago to clean. You know we cleaned every inch of this place too. How and why in the Six did it get so dirty so quickly?"

"I got loaded with work and didn't bother." He replied shortly without looking back.

"Of course you did Noct," Dilys said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
Just as she had predicted his answer was the same as it always was.

"Ignis already gave him the third degree earlier." Iris giggled.  
"As soon as he pushed his glasses up his nose Noct knew he was in for it. You should have seen his face."  
As she paused to catch her breath she noticed then the clothing bag in Dilys' arms.  
"Is that a dress Dilys? Do you two have plans for after the party?" she asked.

"Iris don't ask about the dress," Gladio warned while he was packing some clothes into a box.  
"You could get your head bit off. And I thought I had a temper..." he trailed off, seemingly hurt.

Dilys sighed deeply. She knew she had been out of line previously and lost control of her temper. Something she tries not to let happen and ashamed that she had.  
"I apologize for reacting brashly Gladio. I should not have directed my frustrations towards you."

Gladio's demeanor changed as he chuckled and waved his massive hand dismissively.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just messing with you. But," he paused as he turned his upper body to look at her "It's good to see you express yourself. I don't get to see that much. Well outside of sparring that is."  
His expression changed to his signature cocky smile as he looked at her. The corner of his mouth reaching his amber eyes.

Iris huffed and put her hands on her hips.  
"Gladdy you better not be trying to hit on Dilys again." she scolded.  
"Didn't you learn anything from last time?"

"Oh man, I remember that." Noctis turned to chime in.  
"Ignis was so bothered by it that he couldn't concentrate while trying to teach me how to cook that night. He ended up just ordering take out and leaving early. It was freaky."

"What! No way!" Prompto exclaimed slack-jawed.  
"He's so serious during his lessons that that's hard to believe. Not to mention usually level headed. Though those two just getting together was a complete surprise in general."

"And then when I tried again the next day after our weapons class together not only did Dilys turn me down but that guy asked me for help with a great sword technique," Gladio stated amusingly, recalling the memory.

"But wait. Isn't Iggy basically a weapons master?" Prompto asked confused as he scratched his head.

"He is," Iris answered while she went to sit next to Riona who was finishing packing a box Prompto had started.  
"He just tricked Gladio into thinking he needed help."

"Hey, I knew something was up," Gladio said defensively.  
"He had this blank look about him, and I knew he knew how to do the technique. But he's better with spears and daggers than a great sword. We've trained enough together to know that. I figured I'd humor him anyways seeing how he's a perfectionist after all and thought that maybe something wasn't to his standards."

"And then you got your ass handed to you." Noctis teased.  
"The bruises that you had when you showed up to my sparring lesson the next day."

"Says the guy who hasn't been able to best me yet." Gladio retorted challengingly.  
"But yeah, Ignis did hand me my ass. Those bruises stayed around for a couple of weeks too."

"And after Ignis was done wiping the floor with Gladio he went to catch up with Dily and asked her on a date," Riona added, which earned her an amber glare from the scar-faced man.  
"He seemed so nervous."

"That would be because I was." came Ignis's voice from the walkway behind Dilys.  
Startled everyone turned to look at him. He wore a small smile as he looked back at the group and then at Dilys.  
"After my teenage bravado and the fact that we rarely had gotten along before, I wasn't sure if she would have said yes. I consider myself a very lucky man indeed."  
Then he stepped up beside Dilys and wrapped an arm around her waist as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Dilys fidgeted as she tried to hide her blushing face from the others.  
"Ignis..." she chuckled.  
Clearing her throat, Dilys recovered and looked at her group of friends and sister. In a better mood than she had been previously she decided to answer both Iris' and Gladio's question about her dress.  
"Um, about your questions referring to the dress. I brought it for Ignis to repair. It became slightly damaged earlier today."

"Oh no, how?" Iris asked, frowning.  
"It looks like a gorgeous dress."

Both Riona and Dilys opened their mouth to answer however Ignis cut them off with an answer of his own.  
"I had gotten a bit carried away earlier while sparring. Therefore I am fixing it. Now." He said as he released Dilys and adjusted his glasses.  
"I think that's enough of a break. There's still much to be done, and it is not going to be done on its own."

"Alright. Mom." Noctis joked.

"Mums the word." he retorted.

While the rest of the group went back to working and talking amongst themselves Ignis gently took the bag from Dilys' arms and placed it on the kitchen counter.  
"Dilys I'd like you to help me clean the bathroom and strip the bed if you will please," Ignis said as he walked back through the hallway, disappearing through the bedroom doorway.

"Sure Iggy," Dilys replied under her breath, following behind.  
She was sure, though, that he wanted more than her help to clean. Questioning her about what was wrong earlier, without everyone listing, came to mind. Seeing how she had made a promise to him to talk about it later.

Ignis was silent as she entered the room, his back to her while he had already started to strip his side of the bed. Following his lead, Dilys walked to the opposite side and started taking the sheets off as well. When he still didn't speak she decided to break the silence.  
"Got carried away and damaged my dress Ignis? Does that mean it could have been prevented?" she teased with a raised brow.

"Perhaps." He answered without looking at her.  
"It wasn't a flat out lie at least. Plus I'm sure for the moment they will drop the subject."  
Ignis looked up at her then as they folded a bed sheet together with a knowing smile.

"You heard Riona and I then," Dilys stated with a sigh.

"I was only down the hall," Ignis replied as they moved to the pillow cases.  
"Does she ask about our sex life often?" he asked concerned.

"Gods no. Riona was just trying to push my buttons. She is, unfortunately, quite good at it too." She replied while finishing up with her side of the bed.

"Indeed. You were rather loud when you lost your temper." Ignis agreed as he piled all the bed linings in one spot to be taken to the wash later.  
A calculating smile grew across his lips while he stood there looking at her.  
"Almost as loud as that one time on the-"  
Ignis was abruptly cut off by a pillow flying towards his face.

"Iggy hush!" Dilys whispered frazzled.  
"None of them need to hear about that. Least of all Noct. It was in his apartment after all."

Ignis chuckled as he walked up to Dilys and tucked a strand of loose white hair behind an ear.  
"I apologize, I couldn't help myself, Love."

"You're just as bad as the rest of them." She huffed while crossing her arms.  
"I know this can't be the only reason you asked for my help, to goad me."

"Can it be one of the reasons?" he asked coyly.  
When Dilys only looked at him unamused his own face took a more serious expression and he gestured for her to follow him into the bathroom. Bending down, he searched under the sink for cleaning supplies and gloves, handing her a set to use herself.  
"I don't want them becoming suspicious as to why it is taking so long in here." He whispered  
Dilys nodded and put on the gloves.  
"If you'll do the sink, counter, and mirror I shall take care of the shower, toilet, and floor," Ignis instructed in a normal tone.

As he had asked Dilys set to work on the sink. Waiting to hear what else he had to say. After a few moments he began speaking in a hushed tone.  
"While I was out today I overheard some Crownsgaurds discussing the signing ceremony. Rather their concerns on the matter. It would seem they're almost certain something is bound to happen."

Hearing that made Dilys' feelings of dread return.  
"I was so hoping Father was being paranoid or others for that matter." She stated as she scrubbed the metal faucet.

Ignis finished cleaning the toilet and flushed the dirty water down before he made his way to the shower stall.  
"Is that what Sir Letha wanted to speak to you and Riona about tonight?"

Dilys absentmindedly nodded her head, focusing on the rest of the sink and counter.  
"Yes...he told us to be on our guard once the Empire arrives tomorrow night and wants us to stay near an exit route from the city during the ceremony on the next day. I don't know how seriously Riona took him, but I honestly thought he was overthinking the situation. Yes, we are all on edge and don't exactly trust Niflheim however, that does not have to mean something horrendous will happen. Father acted as if it would be the last time he would see us and said to look after one another. Now you tell me this..." she trailed off.  
Distracted by both the news from Ignis and thinking again about her father's urgent words Dilys stopped cleaning and looked at the quiet man in the shower.  
"Ignis do you think..."

Following exactly where her unspoken question was going Ignis answered.  
"I cannot say for certain what will happen or if people's fears are just heightened but" he paused to rinse out the shower and stepped out to remove his gloves "please take heed to what your father said."

The pleading look he was giving her was almost too much for Dilys to bare. Ignis' green eyes were the most intense she had seen them all day. It was then that she realized Ignis was worried in some way as well. Despite the cool front he had been putting up. Thinking back to earlier in the day she reminded herself again of the promise she had made to him, and thought now was just as good a time as any to bring it up.  
"Ignis, about the promise I had made earlier." She began in a shaky tone.

Then Prompto's voice erupted from the hallway before she could finish her thought.  
"PIZZA! Yo Iggy, Dily it's pizza time." Prompto yelled.  
"Noct's buying!"

"Yeah, yeah," Noctis mumbled.  
"It's the least I can do for you all helping me out. Though if those two don't come on then they're buying their own.

"Be there in a moment," Ignis responded back.  
With his expression changing to one full of love he stepped closer to Dilys and cupped her chin with his thumb and index finger gently.  
"We will touch base on that topic again once everything is done here. It would seem now wasn't the appropriate time to discuss it either."

"Clearly." Dilys smiled, trying to make light of the situation.  
"When we get back though Prompto and Noct better not slack off for the rest of us to pick up."

Ignis laughed breathily.  
"I assure you, my dear, I will see to it that that doesn't happen."  
Then he closed his eyes and leaned in to capture her lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

That night the group of friends shared what would be their final meal together for some time. With their bellies full, they made their way back to the apartment to finish what they had started. As Dilys predicted Noctis and Prompto both tried to slack off, but like Ignis promised he urged them to work on.

 

Two hours later every item in Noct's ownership was finally all packed away. The only thing left to be done was general cleaning of the place. Despite protests of wanting a break, they divided each chore among themselves. By the time they were finished with their jobs it was well late into the night.

 

"Well guys," Iris began with a stretch and yawn "it's really late and I have school tomorrow. Along with a big math test." She whined.

 

Gladio raised a disappointing brow and took on his older brother tone.

"And why didn't you mention that? You should have gone home and studied way earlier Iris. Or the very least studied here."

 

"Because I wanted to help and spend time with you guys before you left, and I know if I had said something you would have tried to send me home," Iris argued.

 

Her brother opened his mouth to lecture further but was cut off by a gentle hand on his muscular upper arm.

"Don't worry Gladdy," Riona reassured.

"I'll take her home and do what I can to help her study. Math was my best subject." She winked.

Then she turned her attention towards Iris.

"If that's ok with you that is."

 

Iris jumped and grasped Riona's hands excitedly.

"Of course it is!" she exclaimed.

"We haven't had a girls night in so long!"

Gladio cleared his throat, causing her to flinch.

"But of course studying comes first."

 

Riona turned her attention to her sister, who was placing sheets over the furniture on the far side of the room, in a sing-song voice.

"Diiiily would you like to come as well? You could help me with the flashcards."

 

Dilys gently laid the final sheet down and shook her head with a smile.

"Not this time, I was going to stay here tonight. How about tomorrow instead?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Iris approved.

"Could you bring the ice cream?"

 

With a wink, Dilys gave a thumbs up.

"Of course I can. What kind of girls night would it be without it?"

 

Prompto, who had been playing Kings Knight with Ignis and Noct, chimed in sheepishly.

"Um, guys before anyone leaves can I get a group shot of everyone?"

Standing, he walked over to the bar counter and moved a few boxes around, freeing his camera bag from the pile, and walked back over to his friends.

"I brought my camera. So you know, one more before we leave?"

 

Noctis shrugged and put his phone away as he stood up.

"Sure, why not."

Ignis nodded his head and did the same, taking a moment to smooth out his clothing.

 

The remaining friends agreed without much persuasion.

"Alright, Blondy. Where do you want us?" Gladio asked with a smug smile.

 

In no time flat Prompto set to work positioning everyone in a manner that both looked visually pleasing and stayed within the frame of the camera.

"Ok big guy you're in the back. Specs you stand next to him." He instructed.

"Noct you stand in front of them in the middle. Dilys, Iris, you guys stand on either side of him."

 

"Does it matter which side?" Dilys asked.

 

"Oh what, you don't want to stand near me huh. Think I'm gonna bite?" Gladio teased as he playfully bit the air, earning him a piercing glance from Ignis.

"Whoa, calm down Iggy it was only a joke." He followed up cautiously.

 

Iris sighed and shook her head.

"Geez, Gladdy you never learn. I'll stand in front of you just to keep you from being a pain in the ass."

 

Dilys laughed sharply as she and Iris took their places.

"If you did bite me I have absolutely no qualms with laying you out Gladio." She challenged.

 

"Alright Love, that's enough," Ignis said, pulling her closer to him.

"As much as we all would like to see that it is getting late and we need to take this photo." He added.

 

Grabbing his hand to hold in hers Dilys turned her body to kiss his cheek.

"You're right. But I'll be more than willing to when you are back."

Then she looked at Gladio.

"How about it? You up for a match?"

He gave her a nod and cocky smile, silently agreeing before she faced Prompto once again.

 

"Can I continue?" the blonde asked.

 

"Yes. I'm getting sleepy." Noctis responded yawning.

 

"You're always tired Noct," Riona stated, hands on her hips.

Completely changing her composer, she turned and smiled sweetly at the blonde amateur photographer.

"So, uh, where would you like me to be?"

 

Prompto, lifting a hand, pointed in front of Iris.

"Right there, kneeling. Otherwise, you'll block out Iris. And I will be right beside you." he said with a boyish smile.

Blushing Riona did just as he said. Then he set the timer on the device, positioned it on a stack of boxes, and hit the button before he quickly scurried to his place beside the younger Letha sister.

"Alright everyone, smile!"

 

Right before the flash went off Ignis leaned forward and whispered in Dilys' ear.

"I am elated that you decided to stay tonight my dear."

His hot breath tickling her skin, causing her smile to broaden.

 

As soon as the photo was taken they all huddled around Prompto to have a look. Noctis was the first to nod in approval.

"Not bad."

 

"Yeah, even the moody prince decided to smile." Prompto joked, earning him a playful elbow to the ribs by his friend.

 

"Aw, we look so happy," Iris stated, followed by an agreement from her brother and Riona.

 

However, when Ignis looked over at Dilys, expecting her to look happy as well, he witnessed her smile falter for a brief moment. Concerned he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Dilys responded by silently lifting a hand of her own and lacing her fingers with his. He assumed whatever was the matter had to do with what had been troubling her earlier that day. They still hadn't had a moment to themselves to address the issue.

 

Not long after Riona and Iris said their goodbyes and took their leave. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio had set themselves up in the center of the room once again, however this time it was to play their favorite mobile game together. Ignis gathered the sewing supplies her had brought and retrieved the dress that he had placed in the kitchen. Setting to work on its repairs in front of the balcony door as the others played. Dilys placed herself next to him, assisting here and there despite Ignis' protests.

 

Once the mood shifted to one that was more relaxing, the friends began falling asleep one by one. Noctis, to no one's surprise, was the first to go, followed by Prompto, and finally Gladio. Each stretched out in their own space on the floor. Gladio, being as big as he was, of course, took up most of the space. Both Ignis and Dilys were the only ones left awake. Dilys resting her head on Ignis' shoulder as she watched him finish the final touches on her dress.

 

"There." He said softly as he held up the now repaired portion of the dress for her to see.

"A fine job if I do say so myself."

 

Dilys kept her head on his shoulder as she ran a hand lightly over the fabric. Seemingly satisfied with his work.

"Yeah. You can barely tell it was damaged, to begin with."

 

Ignis rested his head against hers while he laid the dress down to the side. Grabbing hold of her hand, he rested their intertwined grasp in his lap.

"It is comforting to know that it meets your approval. I would like to see you wear this again when I return. Though maybe not while sparring." He chuckled sleepily.

 

Instead of responding Dilys remained silent and squeezed his hand. Ignis decided now was the time to question her yet again what was wrong. Shifting his body to look at her better Ignis gingerly shrugged her head off of him. Keeping a tight hold of her hand in the process.

"I don't think we will have any more distractions tonight. So do share what is on your mind Love. What troubles you so?" Ignis pressed.

 

He watched as Dilys open and closed her mouth and how her brow bunched together as she thought of what exactly to say. Finally, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again Dilys kept her eyes glued to the floor and spoke carefully, as if to try and keep her emotions in check.

"Iggy I just... don't have a very good feeling. I'm not sure why, but between this trip and the Empire, it's there. And it's more than just being paranoid or cautious. Especially after talking to my father and then later you. I saw the look that you had, I know you're at least worried as well."

 

Ignis processed what she had said. In truth he was worried, but mostly from uncertainty. Her fears, if he understood correctly, went beyond that, and it was obvious to him as he studied her troubled face.

"Well, indeed, I am worried, but it's more from the Empire being untrustworthy. Though, it would seem you mean more than just that. Please Dilys, what is it?"

 

Dilys released a shaky breath and lifted her anxious gaze to look Ignis in his eyes. A look so heart-rending it hit him to his core.

"You Ignis. I am worried about you. I have this strong foreboding feeling that...that..." her voice faltered while she tried to finish her sentence "that I may never see you again. Despite trying to reassure me that you will be ok it won't relent."

 

Surprised at her answer Ignis sat silently, mouth ajar as he maintained eye contact with her. Out of all the possible reasons for her worries he somehow hadn't thought of that being one of them. Ignis excelled in tactics and weaponry, but when it came to people themselves he found himself coming up short.

 

When Ignis remained silent for a moment too long Dilys recoiled her hand from his and looked down at the floor once again.

"I know. I'm being foolish. I shouldn't let those feelings get to me. You have left on trips before and have come back. I should have more faith that you will again. I apologize."

 

"No," Ignis said more harshly than he had meant to, causing her to flinch.

Before she took notice Ignis moved his body into a kneeling position in front of her, wrapping his hands around her to caress her head against his upper abdomen.

"I apologize for not realizing that sooner. It is an error on my part. There is no excuse for my lack of attention." He added smoothly.

 

Dilys, unable to control her emotions any longer, crumpled in his arms. Burying her face deeper into him she silently wept, a tight grip on the back of his shirt. Ignis began smoothing her white hair in an attempt to comfort her.

 

"I am the fool Dilys, not you." He whispered lovingly.

"I apologize for making you feel that way with my moment of hesitation. Your response merely took me by surprise. But," Ignis paused to cup both sides of her face, positioning it to where the pair could observe one another.

"I promise you I will return, and you will see me again."

 

Unable to find the words to truly express how she felt Dilys simply nodded, clasping his hands with her own as she relaxed into them. Ignis took both thumbs and wiped at her tears before he leaned down to press his head against hers.

"Your feelings and concerns for me are appreciated Dilys. Never feel foolish for them my Love. I love you." He whispered.

 

"I love you too Iggy." She murmured.

 

They stayed connected in that manner a moment longer before Ignis lowered himself into a sitting position once again, but not until he was sure Dilys would be ok without his touch. Not taking his sight off her he watched as she wiped at her eyes and composed herself once again. Despite the puffiness of her eyes, and the redness of her nose he still found her as beautiful as ever.

 

Finally, when she was ready, Dilys cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I uh, I have something for you." She stated hesitantly.

A faint pink hue dusting her cheeks.

 

Surprised Ignis raised a brow and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"For me?"

 

Dilys nodded and dug into one of her pants pockets.

"Well, I must admit I was trying to find a way to make myself feel at ease after we spoke with our father. That was until I came across this."

Then she pulled out a small green gift box with a white bow and held it out to him.

"I know your last one broke and that you have been needing to replace it. I-I hope it will do."

 

Ignis looked at her bashful face that she was trying to hide behind her long hair and the small package she was presenting to him. Then, he carefully took it from her hand and untied the bow. Lifting the lid, he peeked inside and smiled.

"Dilys," he began as he dumped the contents into his palm "of course it will do. More than that it's perfect."

 

Elated, Dilys' face lit up.

"Really?"

 

"Indeed," Ignis replied, a satisfied expression on his face as he looked at his gift. In the palm of his hand sat a small silver skull pendant attached to a matching silver chain. His last necklace, similar to this one, had broken beyond repair due to overuse.

 

"Before I bought it I was thinking that when you wore it you would think of me and hoped it would help my distress. Though I realized that would be somewhat selfish of me." Dilys trailed off.

"So instead I decided that it could be a good luck charm to keep you safe."

 

"It is a very thoughtful gift Dilys, thank you." He praised.

"I shall wear it without fail."

 

Then Ignis stood up, necklace in hand, and reached his free hand out for her to take. When she looked at him puzzled he patiently explained exactly what he wanted.

"I can't very well put this on in the dark and properly appreciate it after you graciously gave it to me."

The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smile that reached his green eyes.

"And I'm sure you would like to wash your face while we're at it."

 

Dilys returned his smile as she placed her hand in his and stood up. Quietly Ignis led her around the three other men sprawled out on the floor sleeping, down the hall, and into Noctis' bedroom, closing the door behind them. Then he instructed her to wait for him in the bathroom while he rummaged around for a towel in one of the bags in the room. Having found one Ignis stepped inside the bathroom as well, finding Dilys waiting for him sitting on top of the counter connected to this sink. An eager look on her face.

"I suppose you want me to try on my gift first then," Ignis chuckled.

 

"Of course! Here, give me the towel so you can put it on." Dilys replied enthusiastically with a hand outstretched towards him.

 

Humoring her Ignis handed Dilys the towel and took the necklace in both hands in front of the mirror to unclasp it. Lifting his hands, he wrapped the cold metal chain around the back of his neck, re-clasped it, and finagled it around to where the pendant could be visibly seen in the front as it rested just above his sternum. A proud smile made its way across his lips as Ignis admired the gift from where he stood. Then he turned towards Dilys.

"So Love how does it look?"

 

Dilys took in the sight of him and smiled.

"It looks just as I hoped it would, but the real question is do you like it?"

 

"Of course I do. In fact," Ignis paused to gracefully sidestep in front of her and nestle his body between her legs while they dangled off the counter "Allow me to show you my love and appreciation for your present."

The proud expression he once wore was replaced with a devilish smile as he took the towel out of her grasp with one hand, sliding her hips closer to his with the other. Automatically Dilys wrapped her arms around his neck with a chuckle.

 

"Now then, let's clean you up shall we?" Ignis asked while turning on the faucet.

Taking a corner of the towel, he ran it briefly under the water and squeezed out the excess before taking it and gently dabbing at the tear stains on Dilys' face. Slowly he made his way down her cheek to her jawline, pausing to turn her head and expose her neck. Expecting to feel the fabric of the damp towel on her skin Dilys' breath hitched as Ignis surprised her with the warmth of his lips instead.

 

He worked kisses onto her skin starting from the base of her jaw, and just as slowly as before, trailed his way down to her collar bone. Igniting a gentle tingling sensation on Dilys' skin while he went. When he removed his lips to attend to the other side of her face Dilys couldn't help but whimper.

 

Taking her chin in between his thumb and index finger Ignis willed her gaze to his face.

"Don't worry my dear, I'm far from being done." He soothed.

Then he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. Gently at first, but with more urgency as their kisses progressed. By the time he broke away they both were left breathless and with flushed faces.

"But first I need to finish your face." he added teasingly while catching his breath.

 

Picking up where he left off Ignis took the towel to Dilys' face. Starting from the beauty mark under her right eye and working downward. The process already feeling painstakingly slow to Dilys as the sexual tension rose with neither looking away from the other.

 

As soon as his work path hit Dilys' jawline again, Ignis gingerly kissed the area where her beauty mark laid before turning her head in the opposite direction than before. Dilys watching him closely as he moved his head towards her neck, her eyes fluttering shut once his lips touched her skin again. While Ignis worked down to her collar, Dilys bit at her lower lip, his contact on her body feeling like fire.

 

Ignis began to pull his head away to abandon the towel he had still been holding and then firmly placed both hands on Dilys' hips.

"Try not to be too loud my dear." He whispered into her ear.

Without waiting for a response, Ignis bit down on the soft skin of her exposed neck while he ground her hips into him with his hands. Stifling a moan through her teeth Dilys snaked her fingers into Ignis' hair, tugging slightly Her heartbeat quickening in her chest as warm electricity ran throughout her core.

 

Lovingly Ignis placed a kiss on her now marked skin before he finally removed his head from the side of her neck. Once his face was accessible, Dilys pulled his head closer to hers and began to assault his mouth with her own. Her body burning for him as she parted his lips with her tongue with the driving urge to deepen their kiss.

 

With their tongues intertwined Ignis absentmindedly moved his hands down to her thighs and squeezed, sparking a groan from her mouth to his. Then he began to fumble with the button and zipper of her pants. Urgently wanting to remove them. As if matching his gesture Dilys removed a hand from his hair and reached between their melded bodies for his slacks. Before he knew it, she began to gently stroke his length, to his surprise.

 

Breaking away from her lips, Ignis leaned his head back in pleasure. A breathy moan escaping his own lips as his eyes fluttering shut. Immediately the confinement of his briefs and pants made him ache while he grew harder in her hand. His cock begging to be released.

 

"You know," Dilys began huskily, freeing her other hand and running a finger across Ignis' chest towards the top button of his dress shirt "I feel like with all the work we have done today we should both have a proper wash."

Then she fluidly undid his first and second button, exposing part of his freckled chest. Leaning forward, she planted light kisses along his flesh before she looked up at him.

"What do you think Ignis?"

 

***

 

"IGNIS!"

 

The abrupt call of his name ripped him back to the present. After a quick shake of his head, Ignis regained control of most of his senses. Instantly the smell of smoke and burnt cooking oil filled his nostrils. Ignis realized then that he had forgotten all about the food he had begun to cook for the group.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

 

Quickly Ignis cut the heat to the burner and threw a metal lid on top of the pan. Cutting off any oxygen to the grease fire that had tried to ignite inside. With danger out of the way, Ignis closed his eyes. Taking a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose under his glasses he released an aggravated sigh.

 

"Specs?" The voice hesitantly called again.

 

Reopening his eyes and bringing his hand to his side Ignis looked in the direction he had been addressed. Standing in the doorway of the camper stood an uneasy Prompto, his cheeks flush. Taking a moment, Ignis came to the conclusion that it had been the blonde who had called out to him.

"I suppose I have you to thank for snapping me out of my daze. That could have been worse..." Ignis trailed off glancing sideways at the burnt pan.

 

The blonde male unglued himself from where he stood and approached his friend.

"Dude are you ok?" Prompto inquired looking between a frustrated Ignis and the stove top.

"I saw smoke coming out of the camper from the shop and ran over here."

 

Moving to the camper's sink Ignis turned on the water.

"If you mean did I or the camper itself catch fire then no. It would seem everything is still intact despite my carelessness. Which I apologize for, and for worrying you." he stated.

"But I would be lying if I were to say I was ok..."

Ignis kept his eyes focused on the flowing water before him.

 

Completely understanding what Ignis was hinting to Prompto laid a supportive hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"We'll find them, Ignis. Riona and Dilys both. I'm sure they're both alive and safe."

 

Ignis nodded. A simple movement but one that left him feeling exhausted.

"I certainly hope you are correct Prompto, and soon. If anything happened.."

His voice wavered before he could finish his sentence. Balling his gloved hands, Ignis took a deep breath.

 

"Hey, try not to think that way. Both of them are pretty kick ass fighters. I'm sure they made it out of the city." Prompto tried to reassure him.

When Ignis became lost in his is thoughts and didn't respond Prompto removed his hand from where he placed it. Spotting a pot holder hanging from the set of cabinets above their heads he reached up to grab it down. Then he retrieved the pan from the stove and set it into the sink under the water.

"Here buddy," he began patiently "let me help you clean this up."


	4. Chapter 4

The fight for survival pumped through her veins as she struggled to keep her head above water. Muscles aching she slowly made her way to a shallow point and dragged her body onto land. Coughing up whatever liquid she inhaled she collapsed on her stomach. Her lungs felt like fire with each breath she took. Then she remembered that she hadn't been the only one to plummet off a cliff and into the river. Willing herself to stand, ignoring how her legs shook from her weight, she scanned the body of water for signs of life, thanking the astrals above that it wasn't completely dark out just yet. Finally, she spotted what resembled a person a little way down the river, however, they were face first, floating in the water.

 

Blood running cold she took off down the rocky shore.

"No, no, no, please no!" she begged.

As soon as she reached the area of water the person was in she trudged back in and swam as fast as she could towards them. Wrapping an arm around their waist she fought to keep them both from going back under while she was only able to use one arm to stroke.

 

After what felt like forever they finally reached shore. Heart pounding in her chest she scrambled to her feet to pull the person farther away from the river. Holding back tears she rolled them onto their back, kneeling at their side.

"Dilys?! Don't die! You are not allowed to die on me!" her sister screamed.

Then Riona began checking her over for a pulse or signs of breathing.

 

Having found no breaths but a faint heartbeat Riona situated herself to start CPR. Trying to remain as calm as possible she pushed air into Dilys' lungs. When that didn't do the trick she started chest compressions.

"So help me Dilys," her sister began through clenched teeth "if you don't start breathing right now I will find you in the afterlife and kill you myself. Come on!"

 

As if on cue Dilys' body convulsed and she began vomiting water.

"Oh thank the gods," Riona praised under her breath as she rolled her sister onto her side to cough up the rest.

Once the white-haired sister's back was exposed Riona sucked in a breath at the damage that had been wrought on her body.

"Dilys, oh gods..." she whispered.

 

Gingerly taking a hand, Riona shifted the tattered fabric that had been Dilys' shirt to briefly assess her wounds. Blood staining her fingers. From the tip of her shoulder on one side of her back to her hip on the other side of her body ran a deep, ugly slash from a heavy sword. The flesh and long hair around her open wound showing signs of being burnt. Riona had to keep herself from vomiting.

 

When Dilys began to stir and move her body to stand, despite whatever excruciating pain she was in, Riona gripped her body, making sure to avoid her wound, to keep her still.

"Dilys, Dilys you can't move ok. Just please stay still." Her sister commanded.

"You've kept me alive, now it's my turn to do the same. Though," she paused to take in their surroundings "I'm not sure exactly how at this moment."

 

For as far as she could see there was nothing around them besides cliff faces, rocks, and the river. Nothing to help stop Dilys from bleeding out, no shelter to take refuge with the night approaching. They had also lost their weapons during the fall, and Riona was confident their phones were broken.

'There's the road.' She thought.

 

As she looked in the direction of the road from Insomnia her heart sank. Not only was it a distance away, but she'd have to climb a bridge or rock face to get to it.

'What if we followed the river?' Riona wondered.

'But...I can't move Dilys, and I don't want to leave her alone either.'

 

She sat back on her heels, defeated, as she stared at her sister laying on the ground. Tears stung at her eyes while she watched Dilys take slow, shallow breaths. Her long white hair singed in the back and stained with her own blood.

"No," Riona stated as she wiped at her eyes and stood.

"I have to do something or at least try. Just...stay alive until I come back with help sister, please..."

 

Bending down Riona took a hand and swept Dilys' hair across her face. Her expression, while clearly now asleep, was rather peaceful regardless of everything. However, her skin had turned an unnatural shade of ivory. Making her look sickly. Riona knew then that if she didn't go for help, her sister would certainly die.

 

Gritting her teeth, the red-haired sibling righted herself and ran as fast as her feet would take her down the riverbed. Pushing her body forward and ignoring its screams of agony while she prayed to the Six to watch over her sister.

 

***

 

**~The Morning of the Attack~**

 

"Hey, Dilys, did you hear me?" Riona inquired, waving a hand in front of her sister's face.

 

Dilys flinched and shook her head, bringing her back from wherever her mind had taken her and looked at her red-headed sibling.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Riona shifted the bag she was carrying in her hands and furrowed her brows. Feeling self-conscious Dilys averted her vision to the sidewalk across the street as they stood at the crosswalk waiting.

 

"Do you think we'll be able to see Dad before he goes on duty is what I asked." She stated.

"Dilys are you sure you're ok? You've been acting like a space-case since the boys left. Even at Iris'."

 

Before Dilys could respond, the light for the crosswalk changed, signaling it was safe to walk to the other side. Focusing more on their surroundings, the sisters put the conversation on hold until they were safely across. As soon as their feet hit the concrete, Riona addressed her sister again.

"Well?"

 

"I know Father has to work double time today, but if we keep up this pace we should make it in enough time. I wouldn't worry about-"

Taking her by surprise, Riona grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to stand still and face her.

 

"That isn't what I meant and you know it Dily." Her sister interrupted.

Riona looked at her with a mixed expression of concern and curiosity.

"What's the matter? Is it still that bad feeling you told me about with Iggy because I thought you were feeling better about that?"

 

Dilys gently tugged her limb out of Riona's grasp, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not feeling better about it. Not really anyway, but I'm trying to be." She answered.

Growing impatient she began glancing around, driven by anxiety and the urge to get home. So much so that the tone of her voice became sharp and rushed.

"Look, can we just go home? I swear I will answer you there."

 

Riona stared at her skeptically.

"Why are you wanting to go home so bad? Is that what your deal was at Iris'?" she paused for a moment to think "Or does this have to do with what Dad talked to us about the other night?"

 

With an aggravated sigh Dilys began answering her questions.

"My sword is at the house, and the longer the Empire is here, though I know the ceremony has yet to begin, the more anxious I become. Plus I would like to try and see our Father before he leaves. Yes and yes. Now, can we get going? Please?"

Then she turned in the direction their home was in and started walking.

 

Dumbfounded by the intensity of her answers, Riona stood in place before she snapped herself out of it and took off after Dilys. Red hair flowing in the wind.

"Dily! What the hell, wait up!"

 

The sisters walked the rest of the way home in silence. Dilys concentrating on just getting to their destination safely, Riona watching her sister with curiosity and irritation. The more she watched her though, the more she realized just how jumpy her sister was. How she tensed at the slightest noise and looked around for its source.

 

After a few more minutes they finally arrived at their street, the brick and wooden three floored townhouse at the opposite corner, in their site. As they walked closer, Dilys broke the silence, absentmindedly talking to herself.

"Looks like Father hasn't left yet. Good..."

Riona focused on the small parking space under the second story for a hint of her father's vehicle. Sure enough there sat the front white-walled tire to his black Indian Chief motorcycle ready to go.

 

It was a stout motorcycle, perfect for his bulky frame. Though, their father's build didn't hold a flame to Gladio's. The bike was old, however, but still in great shape. Probably due to the fact that whenever he got the chance their father was outside working on it. Neither of the sisters ever really understood his obsession, but as children, they enjoyed taking turns to ride on it with him.

 

With a quick hop up the two steps to the door, Dilys tried the knob to find it unlocked and stepped inside, holding the door open for her sister who was trailing behind. Then she took one more look around the street and shut the door. This time locking it. As the pair took the time to remove their shoes at the door, she finally addressed Riona since she had answered her string of questions earlier.

"Hey, go ahead upstairs and let Father know we're home. I'll be up in a moment."

Instead of a verbal reply, Riona nodded her head and took the stairs to the second floor.

 

After Riona was out of sight, Dilys walked down the short hall to her room, turning the handle to enter. Once inside she scanned around in search of her weapon, to find that it wasn't in its usual resting spot.

'The hell? ...Father.'

She turned to leave when something caught her eye.

 

Sitting in the far corner of the room, near the small windows, was the black and white dress Ignis repaired, still in the bag she had carried it around in. When she came home the morning the boys had left she was unable to bring herself to put it away. A pang of worry erupted through her at the thought of him, but Dilys managed to push it down while she exited the room and took the stairs herself after her sister.

 

On the second floor, Dilys slid the door to the living room and kitchen open, hoping to find her father with her sword inside. To her relief as she entered he was sitting with his back to the door at their round dining table reading the newspaper. Cigarette tucked behind his right ear. Riona, she found, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, we're home." She greeted as she walked up beside him.

 

"Riona popped her head in before she went up to her room and let me know." He stated as he flipped a page.

"Any problems on the way over?"

 

Dilys knew it was a loaded question. Her father visibly seemed calm, but she knew inside he was just as on edge as she was. His years as a Crownsgaurd had taught him to remain calm in troubling situations, something he had tried teaching his daughters as well.

"All is quiet as far as I could tell. No Imperial issues, but while we're on this subject where is my-"

 

"Sword?" he finished for her.

"I took both yours and your sister's up to my room for a polish and quick sharpen. I wanted them to be ready for whatever you face today. Though I hope you won't have to fight at all..." His voice trailed off.

Then he lowered his paper and turned his head to face her.

"I'll bring them down after I change into my uniform." He stated.

 

"Thank you." She said with relief.

Dilys noticed then how much older he looked than normal. The dark circles under his eyes appeared to be darker, his lids drooped over his pale eyes, and his short red hair was sticking up in ways that suggested he had been tossing and turning all night.

'He must not have been able to sleep.' She concluded as she sat in the chair next to him.

 

"Dilys," her father began as he placed his reading material completely on the table "I just want to reiterate to stay alert today. I'll say the same thing to Riona when I head upstairs, seeing how she isn't here at the moment. Also, after I leave, make sure you both head to my station at the old wall. It's the nearest exit out of the city. Just go through the gate at the post and through the door. Once you're inside, it's a straight shot to the other side. From there try to find a safe place to take shelter. Most importantly just...keep you and your sister alive."

His blue eyes pleading as he stared at his daughter, waiting for a response.

 

"I already know all of that Father, I haven't forgotten. But you keep talking and acting as if you actually know something will happen. What is it? Tell me." Dilys demanded irritably with a furrowed brow.

"I am sick of just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Her anxiety getting the better of her as she bounced her leg under the table.

 

Her father looked away and scratched at the two-week-old beard on his chin.

"You just never know with Niflheim..." he replied quietly.

 

A silence fell between them as he became lost in his thoughts. One that made Dilys feel like the conversation was over. She was about to get up and leave the table when he spoke again without looking at her.

"Do you..." he started hesitantly "do you resent me?"

 

His question threw Dilys off completely. She knew full well she was reserved but she didn't think she came off as resentful. Confused she began to open her mouth to reply just as her father continued to speak. His voice strained.

"You use to be a much more animated child before she tried leaving with you and your sister... I should have protected you both better."

It was in that moment that Dilys knew where his question was coming from.

 

When she was eight and Riona six their mother had tried forcefully taking them with her when she had chosen to leave their father. Though the details as to why she left or what had exactly happened were hazy and their father rarely spoke of it. He always said it was better if they didn't know. However, that incident changed both herself and her father. Riona thankfully wasn't affected by it in the least. Their father erased whatever physical memory he could of their mother and only mentioned her when needed. The sisters to this day didn't exactly know if she was alive or dead, seeing as to how she never came back, but they knew she had teal eyes and white hair like Dilys and that her name was Aemilia.

 

She had never realized he was worried whether or not she resented him. Dilys wanted to reassure him then. If something happened to either of them today she wanted him to be able to know the truth.

"Dad I don't-"

However, she was cut off by the faint ring of his cell phone.

 

Grunting, her father reached a hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his old flip phone. Without checking the caller i.d. he cleared his throat and answered.

"Corporal Kain Letha here." He paused to let the person on the other end speak.

Dilys watched as her father ran a hand through his disheveled red hair. He frowned and furrowed his brow as the person spoke.

"Bunta. Butna! Slow down I can barely understand you as it is. What's going on? Ok. Yeah. Alright, I'll be there shortly."

Then he removed the phone from his ear, closing it with an exasperated sigh.

 

"What did Bunta want?" Dilys inquired.

 

"Well, looks like the crowd at the citadel is already getting out of hand. Cor ordered all available hands on deck. So," he paused to stand up "I better get changed and head down there."

Then he headed to the stairwell and closed the door before Dilys could finish her previous sentence. On his way up she could hear him run into Riona and talk briefly with her.

 

Sighing heavily Dilys leaned forward and propped her elbow on the table. Bringing her head to rest on her fist as she looked out the window across the room from her. Bouncing her leg once again from her rising anxiety. Then she heard a familiar slide of the door to the stairs along with Riona's voice.

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?"

Dilys shrugged, her white hair falling off her shoulders.

 

Riona took that as a yes and planted herself where their father had just been sitting, sliding the newspaper out of the way.

"So Dad told me what was going on duty and reiterated the plan. This is more than him being his usual paranoid self, isn't it? I was hoping it was... I should have taken this more seriously."

 

"It's fine." Her sister replied lazily despite how she actually felt.

"Plus I did not mention what Ignis had heard the day of the party. Neither he nor I wanted to make you guys worry more than what you were. And I just wish Father would be more up front with us about everything. Even just now I could tell he was holding something back."

 

"I could tell." Riona agreed.

"He was with me also. But what did Iggy say to you?"

 

Dilys lifted her head then and looked her sibling right in the eyes.

"All of the Crownsgaurd are expecting something to happen, but with how Father is acting it's obvious he knows more."

 

The loud thuds from their father's military grade boots resonated in the walls of the living room as he came back down the steps, silencing their conversation. He walked into the room clad in his full Crownsgaurd uniform, his hair now tamed, carrying a sheathed rapier in each hand.

"Here girls." He said as he handed both of them their swords.

 

They were nearly identical to each other except for their handles. Dilys' was equipped with a simple ring hilt whereas Riona's was a bit more elaborate.

"May they protect you today... or during any battle you may face," Kain added.

Both sisters looked up at him and thanked him.

"Then I better get going. Poor Bunta sounded overwhelmed on the phone." Their father chuckled as he turned to walk back out the door.

 

As he exited the room, Dilys looked down at her weapon and thought about the question she never got to answer. Riona's voice interrupted her thoughts then and Dilys shifted her attention towards her.

"You know I think you have a moment to finish what you were trying to say earlier." She stated gently.

"And yes before you ask I did catch that part of the conversation. You can lecture me later. But from the sound of it, it seemed important to him."

 

Placing her sword down on the table Dilys stood.

"I know. I'll be right back."

Then she sprinted out the door and down the steps after her father. Yanking the front door open, she jumped down the small steps and rounded into the parking spot where Kain had just settled himself onto his bike.

 

Surprised to see his eldest daughter standing there Kain raised his brow quizzically.

"Dilys? What is it?"

The cigarette that was behind his ear now hung from his lips, bouncing as he spoke.

 

Dilys took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke.

"Just...before you go, I wanted you to know that whatever happened before with Aemilia, even if I cannot remember everything, I don't resent you. For anything. I know I changed, but I know it wasn't because of you."

As she waited for him to reply Dilys saw a faint sheen form over his blue eyes, followed by the smallest smile.

 

"I appreciate that Dilys." Kain paused to clear his throat and wipe at his face with a black sleeve.  "More than you probably realize."

 

A deep hum of an aircraft engine sounded overhead then. Followed by a massive black shadow gliding across the buildings and ground. Dilys took a slight step out from under the cover of the second floor while her father dipped his body closer to his bike to view the sky. They both watched as dozens of Imperial crafts flew by, and headed straight for the citadel.

"More Nif aircrafts? Why are there so many"

Instead of hearing her father's voice Dilys heard the roar of his bike's engine. Turning to look at him she saw that his expression had changed to one more serious. Deadly even.

 

Kain revved the bike more as he settled himself back into its leather seat. Taking his free hand he reached inside his coat, retrieved a lighter and lit his cigarette before placing it back from where it came.

"Dilys" he began in a monotone voice "You need to go inside and grab your sister and get the hell out of here."

Then he lifted the kickstand and rolled out of the parking spot, spinning the tires as he took off down the street.

 

With one last glance at her father leaving and then at the sky Dilys quickly made her way back into the house, stopping to slide her boots on. Grabbing her sister's pair in the process. Then she bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

 

***

 

Despite their father's instruction, the sisters had stayed at the house to watch how the ceremony would pan out before the live video feed from the citadel cut to black. They bore witness to the meeting room turning into a war zone at the betrayal of the Emperor Ledolas, who had pulled a pistol on King Regis right before they were to sign the treaty. Not long after the video stopped, Dilys took hold of Riona and evacuated the house.

 

As they hit the street, the sisters could hear a series of explosions and screams from the crowd that had gathered at the palace in the distance. To their horror while they ran they watched the wall above them, the one Regis himself controlled and the only thing protecting the city of Insomnia from the numerous Imperial crafts on standby, shatter and dissipate.

 

It wasn't long after the wall fell that the Empire began their onslaught. Countless Magiteck Troops had rained down from the waiting aircrafts and into the city. Screams and shouts from the people of Insomnia seemed to echo around them as the sisters made their way to their destination, which had been slowed due to them trying to remain undetected by the enemy.

 

"Why can't we help them?" Riona protested as they took cover behind a building.

A group of MTs was making their way down the street on the other side. Slaying anyone that crossed their path.

 

"Because" Dilys began in a strained voice "there are thirteen of them and only two of us. Not to mention that if we're spotted, others are sure to show. We would die."

Then she cautiously peered around the corner to gauge where the enemy was and immediately snapped her body back.

"They're coming." She paused to take in the surrounding area for an escape, found one, and noiselessly made her way over to it.

"Here, this way. We'll go down this alley and cut across. After that, we'll only have a couple of streets to go."

Silently Riona followed behind her elder sister despite feeling torn and helpless.

 

For the rest of the way to the old wall, they managed to slip past other MTs scattered here and there. Finally, the fence and gate to the Crownsgaurd post was in their sight. It was the first time the sisters felt relieved all day. However, as they made their way towards it, they heard frantic whimpers along with the sound of metal and gears clanking together.

 

Turning the sisters saw a lone Trooper cornering a young, scared child. Dilys gritted her teeth and gripped the handle of her blade. Riona turned towards her with a worried expression.

"Dilys what should we do?"

 

Her sister unsheathed her rapier and held it at her side.

"I am tired of running while people die. I can do something this time, so we fight. Get ready."

Then she inhaled a breath as Riona drew her sword and called out to the MT.

 

In an inhuman manner, the Trooper turned its head towards them, and then the body. It's red lifeless eyes fixated on its new target as it ambled in their direction down the street. Lifting a metal arm at the sisters, it summoned the hidden gun in its armor and opened fire.

 

Immediately the sisters separated as they dodged the oncoming bullets. Both flanking its side while it focused on one target, Riona. Taking notice, Dilys ran past the metal soldier and up to the kid it had cornered.

 

He was huddled against the wall of a building, trembling, with his knees hugged to his chest and eyes shut. Dilys figured he couldn't have been more than ten, at least. Her heart tightened as she could only imagine what became of his parents, and a rage towards the Empire for being the cause of everyone's pain and suffering in the city.

"Hey, kid." She began rougher than she intended "Can you walk?"

The boy looked up at her then, tears staining his face and nodded jerkily. In return, Dilys held out a hand and helped him up.

 

"Dilys! Watch out!" came Riona's shouts from behind.

 

Whipping herself around Dilys saw that the soldier had finally changed targets and was heading right in her direction, gun still drawn. Bracing herself, she brought up her weapon and lowered her stance. Then she barked orders at the child.

"Get out of here, now! Find somewhere safe and hide!"

 

Without looking to see if he had listened Dilys lunged herself at the enemy. Bringing up her rapier to strike at its chest. The MT was missing the top half of its head along with its other arm and had deep cuts that had punctured its armor. Black liquid oozing from the wounds. She realized then that her sister had done plenty of damage on her own. Riona brought up the rear for another attack. The metal on metal sound during their onslaught resonating through the street.

 

When the Trooper brought up its arm to fire at the pair, Dilys swiftly severed it while her sister jabbed its back. Shoving her blade straight through to its chest, dispatching it. As it crumpled to the ground, both sisters stepped away from it, waiting for the metal carcass to explode.

 

Once it had Riona caught her breath before she walked around to her sister.

"Was the boy hurt?' she inquired.

 

Dilys stared straight down, watching the flames envelope all the metal remains of their enemy.

"No. Just afraid and traumatized..." she said softly.

"And I hope he remains unharmed. Did you happen to see which way he went?"

 

Riona furrowed her brow sympathetically.

"No, I didn't."

She noticed Dilys' mouth twitch and grip her sword tighter.

"I know you want to go after him, I do too. But-"

 

"I know." Her sister interrupted.

She wanted more than anything to help her city, to help that boy beyond telling him to hide, but they were greatly outmatched by the Nifs. Steeling herself, Dilys straightened out and began walking towards the gate.

"Let's go Riona, but stay sharp until we're on the other side."

 

Swiftly they retracted their steps back to the Crownsgaurd post, glancing around for the enemy. They were right at the entrance when they both heard a familiar roar of an engine approaching fast from a nearby side street. Followed by gunfire and metal feet.

"Dad?" both Dilys and Riona said aloud.

 

The sisters waited to see if the noise would come their way, to see if it really was him. Sure enough they watched as a black Indian motorcycle with white-walled tires rounded the corner, spinning the wheels as it went. Kain sitting atop it with his uniform jacket flapping open in the wind as he held his sword off to the side. Beyond him though was a small, five-man group of Imperial soldiers chasing after him with their guns drawn.

 

Without saying a word to each other, both sisters ran into the fray to help their father. Riona vaulted herself up and over the group, drawing their fire, while Dilys worked on cutting them down from her end. Then they combined their attacks. One sister slashed away at a couple of limbs while the other aimed to pierce the chest. Before long every single Magitek soldier laid slain in a pile of scrap metal and flames.

 

During the lull of the battle, the siblings realized that their father had been fighting alongside them for almost the whole time. His face, that wore a hard expression, had received a series of cuts with blood smudging his skin. There was even a slash along his jawline with blood dripping from his beard. One shoulder Dilys noticed had taken a hit from what she assumed to be a grazing bullet. The white tattered fabric of his undershirt had been soaked in blood from the wound and protruded through the ripped opening above it.

 

"Why are you both still here?!" their father demanded, blue eyes flaring.

 

"We stayed at the house too long," Riona answered meekly.

"I had turned on the news until...it cut out."

 

Kain averted his gaze towards his oldest for confirmation. Dilys simply nodded her head. With a sigh, their father closed his eyes and ran his gloved free hand over his red hair.

"I didn't even make it to my post before all hell broke loose, but at least you both are safe. You saw what has happened then though? Niflheim had this planned from the very beginning. All to..." he paused to swallow hard "all to steal the crystal and slay the king."

 

Dilys and Riona stared at him, horrified. Selfishly Dilys was thankful to the Six that the boys had been sent away. Otherwise, they would have died as well.

'Iggy wherever you are I hope that you and the others are safe...'

With that thought she looked between Kain and her sister.

"The plan is leaving the city still correct?"

 

Kain rolled his injured shoulder and answered.

"With the fall of the citadel, everyone is evacuating. Well," he paused to look towards the smoke billowing from the palace "everyone who has been lucky enough to that is. But yes that is still the plan and we should get going."

Then he sheathed his sword and briskly walked to the gate, where he had left his motorcycle, beckoning for his daughters to follow.

 

Once they were all gathered at the entrance, their father patted the handlebars of his Indian and then worked at releasing the latch to the gate. After both Dilys and Riona stepped through multiple hums of Imperial aircrafts approaching erupted through the sky. Quickly Kain re-did the latch and ran with the sisters for the metal door to the old wall. Opening and shutting it behind them.

 

Dilys and Riona both took in their surroundings as they stepped inside. Not once, were they ever allowed in as a child, probably to keep them from becoming lost in a dangerous place, and as they grew older they never bothered to ask to see exactly where their father patrolled. They all stood inside a high ceiling corridor that stretched about twenty yards to the other side. On one side of the walk space sat a stairwell that lead to other levels both above and below them.

 

"So this is where you're stationed at?" Dilys inquired.

 

Her father shook his head and pointed upwards.

"No, I work a few levels up. Close to the top of the wall actually."

Then he walked over to the stairwell and craned his neck to listen to any obvious noise. When he was done he furrowed his brow.

"I don't like this."

 

Riona lifted her own brow curiously and walked towards him. Dilys following behind.

"Like what?"

 

"Listen." He instructed.

The sisters did as they were told, copying his exact movements.

"What do you hear?"

 

Dilys straightened her neck to look at him. Unsure what exactly he was getting at.

"I didn't hear anything."

 

"Neither did I." her sister added confused.

 

Without changing his expression Kain drew his sword once again.

"Exactly. I know there are supposed to be a few men guarding around here, and with everything that has happened today, there would be someone stationed at this door. Or noise of some kind at the very least."

 

As soon as her father finished speaking an uneasy feeling floated its way through Dilys' body.

"What do you think happened?"

Almost on cue, a thick black mist started floating from both the upper and lower staircases towards them. Immediately the group jumped away from the potential danger.

 

"Looks like we're going to find out," Kain replied in a clipped tone.

His sword held at the ready in case whatever the mist was decided to attack.

 

The unidentified mist itself danced around them like it had a mind of its own. It would come closer to the three of them and then move away as if it was toying with them. Then it broke off into three different directions. One shot towards the door they had just entered, another stopped in front of the door that led outside, and the last stayed at the stairs directly in front of them. Shocked the group watched as each entity began to take shape until they finally revealed themselves to be Ronin.

 

"Daemons," Dilys stated under her breath as she gripped the hilt of her sword.

 

"Wh-what are they doing here?" Riona stuttered fearfully.

 

"I have no idea." Their father snarled between his teeth.

"But it's safe to say they are the reason there was no one around."

 

Keeping a cautious hand on her weapon Dilys asset their situation. Taking notice how none of the monsters had made a move yet.

"What are they waiting for?"

 

"Us," Kain replied.

"They're toying with us. Watching to see what we do. Riona, Dilys listen to me. You two are going to make a run for the exit. I'm fairly confident that between the two of you, you can throw off that Ronin long enough to slip past him."

 

"What about you?" Riona asked concerned.

Dilys had the gut feeling that they weren't going to like his answer or what he had planned.

 

"I'm going to hold the other two back. And then...then I'll be right behind you."

There was hesitation in his voice and Dilys knew that he was lying. Before either sister could protest, Kain ordered them to go and lunged forward for the enemy in front of the stairs. Creating a chain reaction with the other Daemons.

 

Reflexively both Dilys and Riona drew their swords as they charged for their target. Dilys clashed blades with the monster while her sister jumped onto and from her shoulders to land a boot on its face. With the creature off guard, Dilys shoved her weight forward, knocking it and its blade to the side. As soon as their path was clear, the pair made the rest of the way to the door. Then they skidded to a halt to look back at their father, right as he slammed a button on the wall they had not noticed before.

 

Immediately yellow lights began flashing as a siren screeched through the corridor. Heavy metal doors, that had also gone unnoticed, lowered from the ceiling at both ends inside of the walkway and stairwell. When she realized what was happening, that her father was locking the Daemons in with him instead of escaping himself, Riona made a movement to run towards him and save him.

 

Hastily Dilys grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. Refusing to release her despite her protests. With a heavy heart, she watched Kain fight off the monsters to the best of his ability. Briefly flashing them a fatherly smile, one that seemed to reach his ears, as the doors shut completely.

 

As the doors locked in place, Riona freed herself from her sibling's grasp and ran towards it. Frantically trying to find a way to open it again.

"Dilys help me! He needs our help! Why aren't you doing anything?"

 

The white-haired sister sighed deeply as she sheathed her sword. Then she walked up behind her sister.

"Riona," she began soothingly "this is what he wanted. He had made up his mind as soon as they appeared."

She watched as Riona hung her head, defeated. Her shoulders shaking as she silently wept.

 

"I don't like it any more than you do, but you know he would do anything for us. He always has."

Fighting tears, Dilys forced herself to take a breath knowing full well she couldn't afford to break down just yet. Bringing up a hand, she laid it on her sister's shoulder.

"Come one. We need to leave."

 

Still sobbing Riona nodded and allowed her sibling to coax her away from the door and towards the exit. As soon as they stepped outside the wall, Dilys released her.

"So. What now?" she asked between tears.

 

Walking in the shadow of the old wall behind them, Dilys made her way forward to the edge of the cliff that Insomnia sat atop of to find their next path. Testing the ground and finding that it would hold her she looked over the side to see the vertical drop to the ravine below.

"We could climb down and follow the river, but one mistake and we could fall. Though, jumping straight into the water might work too. Either way walking along the city will be dangerous."

When Riona didn't reply with an answer or a suggestion of her own Dilys craned her neck to look over her shoulder at her sister and her heart leaped into her throat.

 

While she had her back turned she failed to notice the black mist seeping out from another door in the wall a few yards away, gliding swiftly towards Riona. Attempting, and succeeding, to take form before her trembling figure.

"Shit, Riona!"

Time seemed to slow as Dilys threw herself, sword drawn, to protect her sister from the gigantic red Daemon. One that carried a great sword that matched its size, enveloped in flames. Holding it above its head, the Daemon was ready to strike.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the fall of Insomnia. During that time the chocobros had traveled all over Leide, taking on any quests they could from running errands for Cindy to searching for rare gems for Dino at Galdin Quay. Along the way, the group saved a Hunter named David and through him picked up monster hunting on the side as a source of income. Aside from selling items or any extra fish the prince caught. Their main objective, after being guided by Cor, being to locate tombs of past kings, allowing Noctis to obtain the royal arms inside, building his Lucii power, and aiding him in the long run to reclaim their home.  
  
With the Marshal's help, the boys first set out to collect the royal weapons from the Tomb of the Wise and the Tomb of the Conqueror. Then, to continue forward decided to take on the Imperial blockade, Norduscaen, which kept the road to Duscae blocked off. Splitting up the group, Cor and Noct took the roadblock down from the inside, while Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto set to taking the enemy on from the outside. The mission was long and tiring, especially when a man named Loqi appeared in a Max-X Cuirass who pushed their limits with the mech's guided missiles and incredible power. However, in the end, the task was a success, gaining them entry to new locations and more royal tombs.  
  
Leaving dusty Leide behind for the time being Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto began their journey in the wetlands of Duscae. Stopping first at the Coernix station to rest after their battle and restock on curatives, per Ignis’ suggestion. While there Noct received a call from Gladio’s little sister, Iris, much to the brother’s annoyance, who had taken refuge in the major city of Lestallum. With Gladio demanding to see his sister himself, being the older brother that he was, and Iris asking the boys to visit they put off everything to head west.  
  
Once they arrived at Lestallum, parking the car in the front of the city, the companions made their way through the bustling town in search of the hotel Iris said she was staying in, the Leville. After taking a couple of wrong turns the boys finally found the blue, three-story building they were looking for tucked away in a corner of the city. As they came closer to the steps a moderate earthquake erupted under their red soled boots. During which Noctis began to groan in pain, grasping at his forehead. Stopping, Ignis pressed him about what was wrong. With a quick shake of his head as the pain subsided, the prince explained his head had started throbbing but left it at that. The rest of his friends looked at each other confusedly.  
  
Walking into the Leville the men stood around in a corner of the lobby, out of the way of other guests, talking amongst themselves as they waited for Iris to meet them. Finally, she came down the steps from her room and excitedly reunited with the bunch, making sure to hug each one of them. With happy greetings out of the way, Iris invited them all up to the room she had been assigned to catch up. Along the way, they ran into Jared, an older gentleman who had been a servant to the Amicitia for years, and Talcott, his kid grandson. Both of whom had received a warm welcome from Gladio, knowing full well if it hadn’t been for their loyal servant his sister may not have made it out of the city alive.  
  
Once Talcott had finished exchanging words with his role model, prince Noctis, Jared ushered him down the hall to give the group their privacy. Closing the door to her room, Iris asked for the boys to make themselves comfortable while they talked. During their time together Noct couldn't help but ask about the state of the city during the attack. Something each companion had wondered as well. Iris answered to the best of her ability from the experience she had, along with trying to ease Noctis' worries of Lady Lunafreya. Ignis tensed from where he sat on the bed at Iris' side as his mind drifted to Dilys, who he knew had made plans to stay at the Amicitia household with her sister, Riona. A movement that hadn’t gone unnoticed by Gladio from across the room.  
  
Gladio knew of the plans the girls had made as well and waited for the strategist to ask of their whereabouts. When the conversation in the room began to steer away from their home Gladio was surprised Ignis hadn't asked a single thing about the sisters. Assuming the man was too afraid to know the truth, which was out of character for him, Gladio decided to ask instead.  
"Iris, sorry, but I still have a couple of questions for you. Do you happen to know anything about Riona or Dilys? Maybe even heard anything from them?"  
As soon as the words left the scarred man's mouth Ignis snapped his head up at him with a hard expression.  
"What? You aren't the only one in the room who is curious." Gladio shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Besides, don't you want to know?"  
  
"I do," Ignis replied slowly, turning his sight on Gladio's sister.  
"Iris? Anything you know would be helpful."  
  
Iris raised a quizzical brow at the strategist.  
"You haven't heard anything at all?"  
Ignis shook his head, his straight expression masking the anxiety that gripped at his insides.  
"Iggy, I'm sorry, but no I haven't heard from them." she began sadly, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear, "all I know is that they went home after spending the night with me. And I mean early the next morning. Dilys had been on edge that whole night and wouldn't tell us what was wrong."  
  
Not surprised by her answer Ignis ran a gloved hand through his hair, selfishly wishing that the sisters could have traveled with the party.  
"Thank you, Iris. Though you should know, Dilys was distressed because of the Empire and our leaving. More specifically mine."  
Absentmindedly Ignis brought the same hand down to thumb over the skull pendant around his neck as he bit back a sarcastic laugh at the irony in that statement. He thought back to the conversation he and Dilys shared while they cleaned Noct's bathroom and decided that, for now, it would be best not to bring it up.  
  
Silence fell in the room as Ignis was done speaking on the matter for the sake of keeping his emotions in check, leaving the floor open to someone else to take over. Iris managed to get out one last thing before the subject changed, speaking as gently as she could.  
"Well, I hope we hear from them soon and that they are ok, wherever they are."

***

  
That night the party decided to stay at the hotel as well, chatting more with Jared, his grandson, and Iris while they took advantage of the comfort the building provided. The next morning Ignis rose with the sun, which for him wasn’t unusual, however, he had hoped to at least get a few more hours of sleep. Seeing how all he did most of the night, for the month for that matter, was lie awake with one gnawing question eating him inside out. Sighing, Ignis sat up on his side of the bed and reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to him. Putting them on, he glanced around the dimly lit room at his friends.  
  
Prompto, who Ignis shared the bed within their two-bed hotel room, was curled up on his side sound asleep, breathing lightly. Gladio, the giant that he was, was sprawled out on the bed on the opposite side of the room, snoring away. A leg hanging off the bed with an arm laying across Noct, semi smothering him. Ignis shook his head and climbed out of bed.  
  
Stretching, Ignis padded to the chair that held his black jacket across an armrest and retrieved his cell phone from its inside pocket. Against his better judgment, he immediately pressed the home button, lighting up the screen, to check his device. No missed calls, no new voicemails, and no new texts. Ignis frowned and shoved the electronic into his pants pocket.  
  
Feeling like he was beginning to suffocate, the need for fresh air burning inside him, the tactician slipped on his boots and left the room. Not bothering to fix his messy bed head or his crumpled dress shirt. On his way out of the hotel, Ignis stopped at the coffee vending machine in the lobby, purchasing two cans of Ebony in hopes of one walking him up and the other for added measure with as sleep deprived as he was.  
“Good morning sir.” Came a cheerful voice from the check-in counter.  
Ignis turned and gave the employee standing behind it a curt nod before stepping out the door.  
  
It was quiet outside as the sun continued to rise, with the exception of the work sounds from the power plant on the opposite side of town. Opening his first can Ignis took a sip as he made his way over to the oddly shaped water fountain to the side of the Leville. The struts of his boots echoing off the surrounding building walls through the empty quad with each step.  
  
The glasses-clad man placed himself on the bottom ledge of the fountain, next to a bench, facing the alleyway with visibility to the cutoff of the lookout, before the gas station, at the front of the city. Crossing one leg over the other Ignis sat there, alone, drinking his bitter black coffee that he loved so much, watching the sun rise. Battling his mind as he tried to keep away any negative thoughts and the urge to check his phone once again.  
  
Ignis stayed in that spot for a while longer, trying hard to ignore the electronic that was beginning to burn a hole in his pocket. He knew there was nothing for him to check, yet part of him hoped that by some blessed magic there would be. Frustrated, Ignis ran a hand roughly through his hair and opened his second can of coffee.  
  
The sound of footsteps caught Ignis’ attention then. Turning his head he saw Prompto, half awake and yawning, walking over to him.  
“Morning.” The blonde greeted lazily, plopping himself on the bench beside his friend.  
  
“Good morning,” Ignis replied dully as he faced the sun once again.  
“Are the others awake as well?”  
  
Yawning again, Prompto stretched and answered.  
“The big guy is but Noct is still out cold.”  
Remaining silent Ignis only nodded.  
“Have you been up long?” Prompto asked curiously.  
  
“A couple of hours. If I'm not mistaken.” The tactician responded before taking another taste of his canned beverage.  
  
Leaning forward slightly the blonde eyed Ignis’ face, noticing the faint purple circles under his eyes that were mostly hidden by his glasses, and then both cans of coffee in his possession. One can already empty next to him on the ledge, and the other Ignis was working on not too far behind Prompto was sure.  
“You barely slept again didn't you.” He concluded, worried for his friend.  
  
Closing his eyes and sighing Ignis placed both feet on the ground, resting his arms on his knees, and hung his head. His body sagging in defeat as the negativity he had been keeping at bay eventually consumed him.  
“It has been a month Prompto,” Ignis began sadly, fighting the tears “a month. If Dilys or Riona were still alive I would like to think they would have made contact by now.”  
  
Prompto’s heart broke at his friend’s words. It killed him to see Ignis be so defeated, so vulnerable. For as long as he has known the tactician he was always in control of his emotions. That was just how Ignis was.  
“What if they're in a situation where they're unable to call us?” Prompto blurted, hoping to reassure the man.  
Then he paused to think more on what he had said and bit his lip.  
“Though I hope they weren't captured by the Empire…”  
  
Ignis went rigid. He couldn't stand the thought of the sisters imprisoned somewhere between an Imperial base or in the middle of Niflheim itself.  
“For their sakes and my sanity I surely hope not…” he added.  
  
“I-I’m sorry Iggy.” Prompto stuttered as he looked at the ground.  
“I shouldn't have said that.”  
  
The tactician righted his body then, glancing at the blonde.  
“It's isn't something I have not thought of already.” He admitted softly.  
Then, taking his free hand, he placed it on Prompto’s shoulder with a small smile.  
“I understand your intention and appreciate the attempt Prompto.”  
His friend responded by shyly lifting his gaze up at Ignis like a puppy.  
  
“Yo, Blondie! Specs! Come here!” A rumbling voice called out to them from the steps of the hotel.  
Turning their bodies both men looked in the direction of the Leville to find Gladio waving them over.  
  
“I wonder what's up?” Prompto inquired as he stood, Ignis' hand falling away from his body.  
  
“Whatever it is, I can assure you Noct is sleeping through it.” Ignis joked, earning him a light laugh from his blonde friend.  
As he stood as well, Ignis made sure to pick up his empty can and then lead the way over their waiting friend. Pushing his thoughts of Dilys to the side, but not before sending a silent prayer to the Six for any sign that she had made it out of the city and was still alive.

***

Ignis found himself in his gray casual outfit exploring the hot streets of Lestallum later in the day with Gladio and Prompto, who were also in their casual gear. As it turned out the muscular man was excited to check out the sights now that he knew for sure his sister was safe. He became even more excited once he spotted the Cup Noodles truck parked on the palm tree-lined main street.  
  
The tactician envied Gladio, he realized at the start of their small trip, while walking behind him and Prompto through the city. Noctis as well the more he thought about it. Both Gladio and the prince knew their loved ones were alive whereas he was left to wonder, and it was slowly driving Ignis insane.  
  
“So, are you sure it's ok that we left Noct behind?” Prompto asked as the men stood in line, under the shade, at the noodle truck.  
  
“It's his own fault for not getting up,” Gladio replied bluntly with his arms over his chest.  
  
“With his headaches as of late, it is no surprise Noct has begun to sleep more,” Ignis added as he craned his head to look around the surrounding area.  
  
“Power of Lucii?” Gladio inquired before he moved up in line to order their food.  
  
Tilting his head, Ignis held his chin between his thumb and index finger to ponder.  
“His headaches do coincide with the recent tremors.”  
  
Prompto stretched and folded his arms behind his head while Gladio was handed a bag with his purchase.  
“What if it's Titian that's causing all of this?”  
  
“That is also a possibility,” Ignis replied dryly, dropping his hand from his face.  
“There is no way of knowing at the moment, however.”  
  
“We’ll worry about that later,” Gladio said, turning to face the other men with a broad smile that seemed to reach his amber eyes.  
“Right now let’s focus on something else. Like maybe hitting up the market for extra ingredients to put in these noodles. Combined with Ignis’ cooking it should make for an awesome meal. Is that cool with you Iggy?”  
  
Taken aback by the scarred man’s obsession over Cup Noodles Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose with a raised brow.  
“I do not see why not but-”  
Ignis stopped mid-sentence as he observed a dusty beetle car pass by, his mouth slightly agape as it made its way to the gas station down the street to pull in.  
  
“What is it, Iggy?” Gladio asked curiously, trying to follow Ignis’ line of sight.  
  
Unsure about what exactly he saw Ignis reminds silent a moment before he spoke.  
“That vehicle, I thought…” he trailed off, not removing his eyes from the direction of the station.  
  
Prompto and Gladio exchanged confused glances with one another.  
“What about the car?” The blonde pressed.  
  
With a quick shake of his head, Ignis brought one hand up to remove his glasses as he rubbed at his eyes with the other. Then he ran his free hand up and through his hair before he set his glasses back on his face.  
“It's nothing. I was mistaken, I’m sure.”  
When his companions continued to stare at him worriedly, without a word, Ignis rolled his shoulders awkwardly.  
“So, to the market?” He asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
“Uh. Yeah.” Gladio began. “It's this way I think.”  
The scarred man turned, pointing across the street at a side alley.  
“Follow me.” He added before leading the way.  
Taking a deep breath in an attempt to clear his thoughts Ignis followed behind. Prompto, who kept making sideways glances, filed in next to him.  
  
Once they crossed the road the blonde decided to voice what was on his mind. Gladio keeping a keen ear on the conversation as they walked.  
“Specs...I know you said it was nothing, but what got your attention with the car?” He inquired cautiously.  
  
“I thought...the driver was Riona,” Ignis replied slowly.  
“It was a young woman with red hair. However, like I said, I am sure I was mistaken.”  
  
Prompto considered what he said and confusedly furrowed his brow.  
“Why are you so sure you're wrong Iggy? We could easily go over there and find out. Wouldn't you want to do that?”  
  
“I...haven't been myself lately Prompto.” He stated softly.  
“You all, I'm sure, have noticed I cannot sleep. There is this constant nagging question of ‘where is Dilys’ running through my head every time I try. And it goes unanswered. In Hammerhead, I almost caught the camper aflame while attempting to cook. Also at times because of my lack of sleep, I become sloppy during battle.”  
  
“When you do sleep you talk about her too,” Prompto added looking at the ground as they walked.  
  
Ignis turned his head to look at his friend then, surprised at this new bit of information before facing forward again.  
“I did not...realize this. I apologize if I have ever woken you.”  
  
The younger man shook his head and hands dismissively at him.  
“No, no. Sometimes I just wake up on my own. It's no big deal Iggy, really. I just thought you should know.”  
  
Remaining silent, the glasses-clad man briefly pieced that information among the others he had collected.  
“Regardless, until I am well again I can't very well trust myself. For all I know my mind may be trying to fill the void of my question in for me with the slightest of things. If I went over there to inquire if what I saw was real, I do not know what it would do to me if it is not, and I'd rather not find out.”  
  
“I get it, but I don't like it.” Prompto sighed.  
“It sounds like you're giving up Ignis. You don't even want to go over there to be thorough. That surprises me.”  
  
Without thinking about what he was saying, the tactician sighed.  
“I wouldn't want to succumb to false hope Prompto… If giving up is what I must do to rid myself of these thoughts before they interfere more with my performance, and they will, then that is what I will have to do. I, no, we cannot afford for them to compromise my duty. It would be a liability.”  
  
With each sentence Ignis uttered, Prompto became progressively enraged.  
“I can't believe what I'm hearing from you Ignis. If you are able to just shove Dilys aside so easily how can you say you ever loved her at all!” He exploded, balling his fists while hiding his face with his blonde hair.  
Then, ignoring the shocked expression Ignis was giving him, Prompto launched himself into a sprint to catch up with Gladio.  
  
As his friend's words cut into him, Ignis stopped in his tracks while he watched Prompto run away. He realized then just how careless he had been with his words, how he had practically committed a complete disservice to someone who was so precious to him. Ignis’ body trembled as self-directed anger washed over him.  
  
In the distance, Gladio’s gravely voice cursed frustratedly.  
“Damn it. This was the way to the power plant. Which street was the right one then?”  
  
“I'm pretty sure all the streets are connected, Gladio,” Prompto replied in a bored tone, his thoughts still floating around what Ignis had said.  
“If we keep taking paths that head north we should be able to find it.”  
  
“Prompto?” The burly man began abruptly with a serious edge to his voice as he turned to face his companion.  
  
“Yeah?” The younger man answered curiously.  
  
“At some point, Ignis will have to move on if Dilys doesn't show up,” Gladio stated bluntly.  
When Prompto furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to argue, Gladio held a hand up to silence him.  
“The man may not have said it well, which is completely unusual for him, but he can't keep going like this. Prompto, this isn't easy for him at all. I have never seen him so unstable. It could get him or anyone of us killed. But choosing to move on doesn't mean he doesn't love her or that he wants to give up on either her or Riona.”  
  
“I still don't like it Gladio. They could still be out there…but if he didn't love Dilys he wouldn't be so messed up like he is. I know that...”  
Scratching his head, Prompto looked at his friend, realizing Ignis hadn't moved from his spot since unleashing his frustrations on the man.  
"Man, I threw a low blow, didn't I?"  
When Gladio didn't reply, the blonde took that as a yes.  
“I’ll go get him.”  
  
While Prompto started walking up to him, Ignis still wouldn't move. An expression of extreme concentration on Specs' face while keeping his gaze down.  
“Iggy?” The blonde began softly.  
Remaining silent, the tactician snapped his sight on him. Prompto became slightly uneasy at Ignis’ intense gaze, swallowing hard he continued.  
“I-I'm sorry for being a jerk. I know you love Dily, I just-”  
  
“I deserved it.” Ignis interrupted.  
  
“Wait, what?” Prompto asked, dumbfounded by Ignis’ words.  
  
“I wasn't thinking clearly when I spoke, and in the process, I said something I can never take back. It is inexcusable.” Ignis responded roughly, never taking his hard green gaze away from Prompto’s pale eyes.  
“I do not know what has happened to Dilys, or her sister for that matter, and I must accept that for now. Particularly before those thoughts consume me as I cannot find the answers I seek at the moment. If I had the luxury of dropping everything to find those answers I would. For now, though I must focus on my duties to the prince and this party. However, two things are for certain Prompto. I do in fact love Dilys, and I will not give up on her. No matter how long it takes.”  
Taken off guard by how powerful Ignis' words were the blonde couldn't find anything to say. Instead, Prompto settled on giving the tactician a lopsided smile.  
  
“Now, are you done making up?” Gladio shouted down the street, where he waited for his companions, free hand on his hip.  
“I’d like to make it to the market sometime today.”  
Laughing, Prompto rolled his eyes before he turned to walk back to the burly man. Ignis, gripping the necklace around his neck, sent a silent apology to the one who gave it to him while he trailed behind the pair.  
  
Eventually, the friends found the path to their destination. With the help of some of the locals. As they grew closer, the men began to hear the hustle and bustle the busy market was emitting, anticipation welling up inside each of them for what they might find among the stalls. Once the sign plates were in their sight, Prompto and Gladio threw ideas off each other for the best ingredients to buy while Ignis was content with listening to their enthusiasm.  
  
The group was on the last stretch to the entrance for the outside market when something, once again, caught Ignis’ eye. There, exiting the shopping area a few feet in front of them, emerged the same young woman Ignis had seen in the car previously. Long red hair with a matching black and red outfit, Riona's signature look. This time, however, he hadn't been the only one to spot her, proving to him that he wasn't, in fact, seeing things.  
  
“Is that?” Gladio began.  
  
“Riona!” Prompto exclaimed, loud enough for her to hear.  
Startled, the redhead jumped, turning in the direction she had been called. When she laid her blue eyes on them her mouth went slack.  
  
Ignis had never been so happy to see her in his life. A mixture of panic and hope began washing over him as he jogged the distance between them.  
"Thank the gods. You're alive." he sighed with relief, placing his hands squarely on Riona's shoulders.  
If she was here so too was Dilys, and he desperately desired to know.  
"Dilys.” Ignis began hoarsely “where is she?”  
  
At first, Riona couldn't find the words to reply. Instead, she furrowed her brows, staring at the ground between them. Ignis’ heart began tightening in his chest at her unwillingness to answer, his breathing becoming difficult as he gripped her shoulders tighter.  
“Riona where is she?” Ignis pressed almost frantically.  
  
Without making eye contact with him as Ignis held her in place, Riona spoke. Tears stinging her eyes.  
“Ignis, she-”  
The sister didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when Ignis’ senses picked up on danger.  
  
Shoving Riona behind him protectively, Ignis summoned his lance to block whatever attack was hurling at him. Bringing his weapon up just in time to protect his head a black boot came into contact with the metal, jostling his body. Swinging out the pole with his weight, he knocked his assailant back a few feet and froze as he laid his eyes on them.  
  
“Wait! Stop!” Riona called out, wedging herself around the tactician to step between him and the would-be enemy.  
  
“You keep your hands off her!” The person growled over Riona’s shoulder angrily.  
  
“I said knock it off!” The sister rounded, red hair whipping with her body.  
“He wasn't hurting me!”  
  
At some point, both Gladio and Prompto caught up. Silently standing beside Ignis as they watched the events unfold, dumbfounded.  
“Dilys?” Gladio finally spoke up cautiously.  
“Dilys, it's us.”  
  
Dilys raked her eyes over the group then, furrowing her brow, confused. Ignis couldn't detect any hint of recognition in her eyes once her teal eyes locked on his green ones. Then, feeling uncomfortable, Dilys folded her arms over her chest before she looked at Riona briefly before looking back at the bewildered companions.  
“Um. I'm sorry but...who are you?”  
  
It took Ignis everything he had not to drop his weapon as he felt the world shift and fall out from under him at a sickening pace.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took so long to post, my life has become a lot busier lately.
> 
> The group finally gets to find out what exactly happened to the sisters and why Dilys is acting so oddly towards them.

If this was the Astral’s form of a joke Ignis was not laughing. The woman who stood before them in front of Lestallum’s market, wearing a black sleeveless swallow tail coat jacket, white sleeveless undershirt, and matching black boots and pants, stared at the group of friends with such unfamiliarity that, for a brief moment, Ignis questioned if it was really Dilys at all. However, as he looked her over Ignis knew it indeed was. Regardless of her wavy white hair now falling to her shoulders. At his side, Prompto and Gladio took Dilys in with the same puzzled thoughts as his own, unsure of what exactly was going on. Finally, Riona cleared her throat and all eyes shifted to her, waiting for some kind of explanation.  
  
Turning around the younger sister briefly eyed the weapon Ignis still held before locking eyes with him. He could tell Riona was trying to convey something with her blue eyes, though for the life of him Ignis couldn’t figure out what among everything else that was swimming through his head.  
“Hey, Iggy,” the redhead began softly “you won’t be needing your javelin anymore. Could you put it away?”  
  
The tactician blinked before stiffly nodding his head.  
“Yes, uh, my apologies.”  
Releasing his grip on the javelin, it dissipated into the air with a blue spark. Through the magic, Ignis noticed that Dilys had finally relaxed and was staring at him as though she had just realized something.  
  
“Wait, Riona. You said, Iggy. As in ‘Ignis’ Iggy?” Dilys asked intrigued.  
With a smile of approval, her sister positioned her body to look back at the older sibling. Immediately Dilys' expression lit up as she read Riona's face. Unfolding her arms from over her chest the white-haired sister ran her teal eyes over the three men that stood on the opposite side of Riona.  
“So then, that would mean the blonde is Prompto, and the tall, muscular one would be Gladio.”  
Then as if she was expecting there to be another person accompanying them, Dilys began to glance around the street they all stood on.  
“Is there someone else with you as well?”  
  
Ignis opened his mouth to reply, however Gladio, who was beginning to lose his patience, brazenly beat him to it.  
“If you mean Noct he’s off with my sister somewhere. Now, can someone tell me what in the actual hell is going on?”  
  
“Yeah, Dilys are you ok? You’re acting like you don’t know us at all or something.” Prompto added concerned.  
Flinching, Dilys withdrew into herself, redirecting her gaze to the ground while biting her lower lip. As he watched her reaction, Ignis began to piece everything together, his stomach clenching. Something, though Ignis knew not exactly what, had happened while they were apart.  
  
Riona came to her sister’s defense then, a somber look on her face as she addressed their group of friends.  
“Prompto, all of you actually, try not to be too upset. Please." she pleaded.  
"A lot has happened since Niflheim…” the red-haired sister added while closing her eyes and shaking her head as if the memory was too painful.  
Taking a deep breath, Riona opened her eyes again, tears now peeking out from the corners, and continued to speak.  
“Basically you should call Noctis and have him meet us. While I'm relieved to hear Iris is also alive, I will have to meet up with her a bit later. First things first, we have a lot of catching up to do and we should probably head to our apartment for that. It’s more comfortable, and Dilys can-“  
Turning to look over at her sibling the younger sister stopped mid-sentence, angrily furrowing her brow.  
“Damn it Dily!” Riona exclaimed.  
  
Taken off guard by the sudden outburst, Dilys jumped, quickly snapping her vision to her sister.  
“What in the name of the Six did I do?”  
Frustrated, Riona lifted a hand, gesturing at one of Dilys’ shoulders. Following the direction she had referred to the boys directed their line of sight to the older sibling, baffled. Lifting her arm, Dilys inspected for what had set her sister off. There, trailing down her limb, was a small stream of crimson blood originating from the backside of her shoulder. Annoyed, Dilys rolled her eyes before looking at Riona again.  
“I am fine, sister.” She insisted.  
  
Riona glared at her, nostrils flaring.  
“No, you’re not. When you tried attacking Ignis you probably popped a stitch. Again!” she argued.  
“This is why I went with you on your hunt this time. To make sure you didn’t do something to re-injure yourself.”  
  
“I would have been fine on my own, even if I had popped a stitch. You did not need to babysit me…” Dilys stated, crossing her arms over her chest again while carefully avoiding the red liquid on her skin.  
  
“Damn it, you are still healing. Why can’t you understand that! You've almost died once already, I don’t want you to come close to it again!” the younger sister exploded, tears beginning to flow down her face.  
  
Having heard enough of the two sisters bickering, Gladio finally lost his temper.  
“Alright! That’s enough!” he erupted, demanding their attention on him.  
“I don’t know what the hell is going on, but I for one want answers. Especially hearing someone almost died along with Dilys acting the way she has been.”  
  
“Indeed.” Ignis agreed, pushing the utter shock of the older sister almost dying to the side.  
“It is best we move this reunion to your apartment like you suggested Riona. Clearly in our time apart we have missed much. Plus, it would appear Dilys is in need of medical attention.”  
  
The sisters exchanged glances with one another before Dilys released a heavy breath. Seeing just how upset Riona was, she began to collect herself, lowering her arms to her side.  
“Yes, I suppose I should properly see to my injury…it is still healing after all.”  
Then, turning, Dilys began walking down the noisy street towards their home.  
“I will see you all at the apartment.” She yelled over her uninjured shoulder while striding away.  
  
Riona groaned, rubbing at her eyes with her hands.  
“I’m sorry we started arguing like that.” She apologized.  
“Dily has just been restless lately and I’ve been, well, mothering her. Probably more than I should be, which doesn't help I know.”  
  
Prompto cautiously walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her body for a comforting hug.  
“Don’t worry Riona, a popped stitch doesn’t sound so bad. I’m sure Dilys is fine.” He cooed.  
  
“You don’t understand…” the younger sister mumbled while shaking her head against his shoulder.  
Then Riona gently pushed the blonde away to look at each of the men standing around her.  
  
When the redhead left her eyes to linger on Ignis' again something about them made the glasses-clad man’s blood run cold.  
“What don’t we understand?” he asked dryly, dreading her answer.  
“What happened Riona?”  
  
The sister lowered her gaze, taking in a shaky breath.  
“The day Insomnia was attacked…Dilys almost died.” She admitted.  
  
“How?” Gladio inquired gruffly as he took a step closer to Riona.  
  
“Me…” the sister whispered, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Prompto pressed, a worried expression plastered on his face as he stood in front of her.  
When Riona didn’t answer the party exchanged glances with each other. Both Gladio and Prompto looked at a loss, however, the scarred man seemed as though he was fighting to not lose his patience again as well. Ignis, on the other hand, kept his face straight and unreadable.  
  
After a moment Riona finally lifted her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she forced her voice to work its way out of her throat.  
“We were on the cliff outside the Old Wall after escaping the city. Dilys protected me from a Daemon that had taken us by surprise. She shielded me from its attack and took the blow herself. Before I knew it she grabbed my arm, ran towards the edge and jumped over to get away. We landed in the river at the bottom and I don’t know how, maybe it was how she hit the water, but she must have jostled her head…” she sobbed.  
  
The final piece of the puzzle clicked in Ignis’ mind then and he took a staggering step back at the realization.  
“Dilys has lost her memory.”

 

***

 

After calling Noctis, instructing him to meet them in the same spot they had run into each other, the party followed behind Riona to the apartment in relative silence. The Prince had been surprised to see Riona standing there, then to learn that both sisters were alive, however, when the subject of Dilys’ memory came up he wasn’t sure what to say as he ran through his own emotions on the matter. In the end, Noct felt bad for his advisor while the man trailed behind the rest of the group. Noctis couldn’t see his face clearly, due to the glare of his glasses, but the prince knew Ignis was deep in thought, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the love of his life had lost all of her memories. Including the memories surrounding their relationship. If the fact that Dilys couldn’t remember almost anything from before a month ago could bring even Gladio to near tears Noct couldn’t begin to understand how Ignis was feeling.

  
As they walked, Ignis wracked his brain with so many questions. Even going so far as to wonder if he had decided to be selfish for once and asked Dilys to leave with him, would things be different. Most of all, Ignis thought about what was to become of their relationship if Dilys couldn’t remember, and may never remember their past. Sure, she could fall in love with him all over again but would she? Not able to face the answer to his question Ignis clenched his fists tightly at his sides, trying to hold on to some hope that Dilys still felt the same or, in the worst-case scenario, could potentially love him like she once had.  
  
When they finally reached the sisters’ home Riona lead them inside, offering for the men to make themselves comfortable in the living room. As they stepped into the apartment Gladio chose an armchair close to the front door to sit in while Prompto and Noct placed themselves on the sofa near the glass door to the small balcony, Riona placing herself next to her blonde friend on the opposite end from the Prince. Ignis, separating himself from the rest of his friends, walked past everyone to stand in front of the balcony entrance, keeping his back turned toward them.  
  
Once they were all finished picking their spots, Dilys emerged from their kitchen that sat separated by a wall right behind the living room, placing herself in the empty space between both the couch and the chair.  
“There you are. I put some tea on if-“  
The older sister cut her sentence short as she scanned around the room, taking in the mood of the friends and her sibling.  Prompto leaned back against the sofa cushions rubbing his eyes, while Noctis, she assumed, sat next to him, fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. Gladio sat hunched over, arms resting on his knees, as he stared at the plastic bag between his legs that he placed on the floor. The white-haired woman noticed Ignis off to the side of the room away from everyone else before she finally rested her line of sight on Riona sitting next to Prompto, eyes glued on her hands that were resting in her lap.  
  
“So,” Dilys began again “I guess you told them?”  
Riona nodded slowly.  
“And you must be Prince Noctis.” She stated as she looked over Noct again.  
  
The prince returned her gaze then, unsure of how to respond given the situation.  
“Uh, yeah, but you don’t have to call me prince or anything. You never really have before anyways. Well, not to my face that is” he replied while scratching the back of his head.  
  
The older sibling began playing with a strand of her white hair at his reaction as an awkward smile spread across her lips.  
“Oh. I-I apologize.”  
  
Noctis smiled at her reassuringly, trying to help ease the uncomfortable air.  
“It’s ok. I know this isn’t easy for you. So no big deal.”  
  
Sighing sadly, Dilys dropped her hand.  
“Not just for me. It is not easy for you either. Any of you, and I realize that.”  
The rest of the group shifted their eyes on her then, all except Ignis, while she met each friend's gaze.  
“I can tell all of you care about me, and that is comforting but also…” Dilys paused to consider the right words to describe how she was feeling “well it is heartbreaking. From what Riona has told me we were all really close before. I cannot apologize enough for being unable to remember you or the memories that we shared.”  
  
“You can’t help it though Dily.” Prompto began soothingly.  
“Yeah, it blows that you lost your memory, I can’t even imagine what it must feel like for you. We’re mostly upset that this happened to you to begin with, that this unfortunate thing happened to someone we care about. But,” the blonde paused to smile at her “what matters is that you’re alive, both of you. Able to remember me or not that’s something I’m thankful for.”  
  
“Besides,” Gladio spoke up from the white-haired woman's other side “we can always just tell you about memories that we share with you. Or more about ourselves if you think it would help. Really pretty much anything you would want to know.”  
  
Dilys tried hard to hold in the hot tears that wanted to escape her body as she smiled brightly. She couldn’t believe how understanding the group of friends were being towards her and the situation that was just dropped on them. It was more than anything the older sister was expecting since meeting them.  
“Thank you, and yes, I would love to learn more about you all. It seems to have helped with Riona.”  
  
Prompto looked between both sisters with a confused expression.  
“So wait, does that mean you didn’t remember your sister?”  
  
Riona and Dilys exchanged uncomfortable glances, then the red-headed sibling turned to answer him.  
“No, not when she woke up from her injuries…” she trailed off, looking back down at her hands.  
“I won’t lie. It was devastating in the beginning, but while Dily recovered, laid up in a hospital bed for two weeks, I spent as much time with her as I could between the hunts that I took. I answered any questions she had and told her anything else that came to mind, big or small.”  
  
“Has it helped?” Ignis asked over his shoulder.  
“Have you been able to remember previous things?”  
  
Dilys was surprised when the glasses-clad man spoke, he had been so quiet since the events in front of the marketplace she had honestly thought he was possibly angry with her.  
“Well, it is hard to explain,” She began “There are bits and pieces I have been able to remember, but it is mostly a connection I feel towards Riona, along with various items I come across.  With my sister the more we were around each other the stronger the feeling became. Even with all of you, I feel some small connection. Like I have known you all for a long time, even though I may not exactly remember, there is something there.”  
  
“So there is a chance your memory could eventually return in full.” The tactician stated half to himself as he continued to stare out the glass door.  
  
“Possibly. I mean through spending time with Riona I was able to remember our father…” Dilys paused, lowering her gaze “and what has happened to him.”  
As Dilys finished her sentence, her younger sister balled her fists in her lap at the thought.  
  
“Wait, what happened to Kain?” Gladio inquired, sitting up straight and alert in his chair.  
  
Bringing a hand up the white-haired sibling placed it gingerly on her injured shoulder while answering Gladio's question.  
“When it comes to protecting family let’s just say the apple does not fall far from the tree.”  
  
“He…he locked himself inside the Old Wall with three Ronin so we could escape the attack on the city.” Riona elaborated sadly.  
  
“Kain was a good man,” Ignis stated as he lowered his head.  
He had respected the sisters’ father and knew full well that the man would do anything for his daughters. Over time, that sense of protection grew to include him as well. The day Dilys decided to tell her father that they were dating Kain couldn’t have been more welcoming to the tactician.  
  
“I know Riona had said you were attacked by a Deamon,” Noctis began slowly “but she didn’t say what kind. No offense to your father, but did a Ronin escape and come after you both?”  
  
The older sister removed her hand from her shoulder then to run it through her short hair.  
“No, but if it had been a Ronin then maybe I would not have been confined to bedrest for so long. Not to mention still recovering after a month.”  
  
Gladio furrowed his brow, confused.  
“What did attack you then?”  
  
Dilys glanced at her sister to see if she was going to reply. When it was clear Riona wasn’t going to speak up, the white-haired sibling locked eyes with the muscular man to answer his question, her voice monotone.  
“A red giant.”  
All four men’s jaws dropped as they looked at her, shocked.  
  
“What?!” Prompto exclaimed.  
“How in the gods did that happen?”  
  
“I foolishly dropped my guard, and the monster ambushed us from behind,” Dilys stated nonchalantly.  
“Though I wasn’t expecting a Daemon of that caliber, or any Daemons for that matter, around the city. I remember that much.”  
  
“Had I not been too scared to do anything you wouldn’t have gotten hurt though Dilys,” Riona whispered.  
“It’s my fault. You might not have lost your memories if I hadn’t frozen up like that…”  
  
Dilys placed both hands on her hips, furrowing her brows at her sister.  
“Riona, stop it. For the last time, this was not your fault, and I will not argue about it again.” She scolded.  
The red haired sister jerked her head up, face pleading to speak further, but stopped when Dilys brought a hand up to silence her.  
“No. I do not blame you for what has happened. You should not blame yourself anymore either. Plus if it was not for you I would have died in that ravine. You saved my life sister, do not forget that.”  
  
“Wait, I thought the Red Giant almost killed you?” The Prince asked.  
  
The younger sister turned to look at him with a defeated deep breath.  
“Technically yes. The wound from its sword was not only deep, but the flame from it burned her skin badly. Adding to that, after the jump Dilys lost consciousness and nearly drowned in the river. I managed to pull her out and give her CPR to bring her back but that wound…”  
  
“From what I understand I lost a lot of blood between the time of the attack and when Riona returned with help. Thankfully some Hunters were nearby.” Dilys added.  
  
“Yeah. If Dave and his crew hadn’t been so close by after the attack on the city happened…well, things might have turned out worse.” Riona admitted, relieved.  
  
“Hunter Dave?” Gladio asked quizzically.  
  
“Yes.” The older sister answered, turning towards him.  
“He is the one that took us to Meldacio and provided medical treatment. Dave also provided hunts for Riona to get us back on our feet. Why, do you know him?”  
  
“We have helped him out a time or two,” Ignis replied, straining to keep his emotions in check with all of this new information.  
They had run into Dave quite a few times within this past month, and it was killing the tactician that this whole time Dilys had been closer than he ever realized.  
“Is that where you both have been all this time?”  
  
Riona nodded.  
“We stayed there until Dily was able to move around on her own, then we moved here. We've been in Lestallum for about a week and a half I believe.”  
The whistle from the kettle sounded then from the kitchen, interrupting their conversation.  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot about the tea,” Dilys mumbled as she turned to walk back to the kitchen.  
“I will be right back.” She called to them while she strode away.  
  
Once she was gone a thought forced itself to the front of Ignis’ mind. One that had been nagging him during the whole reunion with the sisters, and had been waiting for the right time to ask.  
“Riona,” he began while dishes clang from the kitchen “from what has been said so far you have talked to Dilys about us. I was wondering, have you-“  
  
“Mentioned you guys were together?” the redhead finished for him as she boldly met his gaze.  
“No.” she confessed.  
“I wasn’t sure if you, any of you, were alive. We kept hearing on the radio that the King, Noct, and Lady Luna were dead. I didn’t know what happened with the trip, and assumed that if Noctis had died…”  
  
“Then everyone else had too,” Prompto added while turning his sights on the glasses-clad man.  
"We are traveling together Ignis and would do anything to protect Noct. It makes sense."  
  
“Iggy you should have seen her face when I told her who he was, that he was our friend." the sister pleaded.  
"And when I explained who Prompto, Gladio, and you were, and then telling her that you all more than likely died right after she ended up remembering what happened to our father. You all are people who could potentially help her regain pieces of herself, people that she could cherish, and as far as we both knew you were gone. I just,” Riona paused to inhale a shaky breath “I just couldn’t add to her pain.”  
  
“Riona, keeping something as big a deal as that from her isn’t right,” Gladio chastised.  
“They have been together since their last year of high school. That’s a big chunk of Dilys' life to just gloss over.”  
  
“Yes Gladio, but” Ignis paused to run a hand through his hair “I do…understand where she is coming from. If Iris had been the one to lose her memory would you tell her that the person who she is in a relationship with is dead? Even if you knew it could hurt her on a level you could never understand.”  
  
“The truth is always better than being blissfully unaware of a major part of her life and who she is.” The scarred man replied, steadily meeting Ignis' gaze from across the room.  
The tactician couldn’t argue. He knew Gladio had a point, however, so did Riona.  
“So,” Gladio continued, his attention still on Ignis “what are you going to do about that?”  
  
Before Ignis could reply Dilys came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with a metal teapot, cup of sugar, and five mugs in one hand. In the other hand, she held one mug separate from the others.  
“I did not know how everyone preferred their tea,” she began as she walked around Gladio to place the objects on the coffee table in the center of the room, aside from the lone mug “so just let me know if you need anything else besides the sugar.”  
As everyone moved to make their own drink Dilys stretched the arm that still held a mug out towards Ignis, stopping him.  
“This one is for you actually. I had the feeling you might enjoy it more than tea.” She explained.  
  
Ignis raised a brow as he cautiously took the mug from Dilys' grasp while the rest of the group watched the surprising interaction with bated breath.  
“Are you certain?”  
The older sibling nodded, studying his face as if she waited for his reaction. Taking the hint, Ignis inspected the liquid in his hand and his mouth parted.  
“Ebony…” he whispered, eyes shooting up to meet hers.  
  
“Was I…was I wrong in assuming you would like that instead?” she asked sheepishly.  
  
A subconscious smile crept across the glasses-clad man’s lips while relief seeped throughout his body.  
“On the contrary, this is perfect. Thank you. To be honest, this would have to be my favorite beverage.”  
  
“Dily, you remembered something.” Riona declared proudly.  
  
“I was hoping that the gnawing feeling I was experiencing was a memory returning because I am not one who drinks coffee so dark.” Dilys laughed airily.  
  
“No, you are not.” Ignis agreed as he took a sip from the comforting drink.  
“You have always asked how I stand it.”  
  
The older sister released another laugh while tucking a strand of white hair behind one of her ears.  
“I will still stand by that question. Now,” Dilys paused to look at the bag full of Cup Noodles at Gladio’s feet, placing a hand on her hip “Please tell me you did not plan on eating those tonight Gladdy. They barely pass as a meal.”  
  
The whole room froze, staring at her wide-eyed while processing what had just come out of her mouth. Ignis felt as though he had been punched in the gut by a Hobgoblin. Then he turned his sights on Gladio, noticing a faint pink peeking out against the tan of the man’s skin.  
  
With a hard swallow, the scarred man shifted in his seat, placing one leg over the other.  
“Uh, Dilys…” Gladio began awkwardly.  
  
The white-haired sister rolled her eyes.  
“What, you cannot tell me you all like those things.” She joked.  
  
“No, that’s not it. Though they really are good.” He answered.  
“It’s just, you never call me Gladdy.”  
  
Dilys dropped the hand that was resting on her hip and looked around the room, zeroing in on Riona for guidance.  
“Dily” her sister began gently “for starters, yes, you remembered something else. Only a few people call Gladio that but you have never been one of them.”  
  
“Even when we were kids you wouldn’t call me that,” Gladio added with a dry chuckle.  
  
“If that is the case do you happen to know why I choose not to?” Dilys asked confused.  
  
“Due to the fact that it makes you extremely uncomfortable,” Ignis answered bluntly, eyes locking with Gladio’s.  
“No matter how many times he gave you a hard time about it, you always refused.”  
  
Tearing his amber eyes from Ignis’ smoldering green ones the scarred man added one final statement on the matter.  
“But uh, if you feel ok with calling me that now then that’s fine. Either name is fine really. It's honestly up to you.”  
  
Dilys took a moment to consider their response and then shook her head.  
“No, even as I said it, it felt wrong. Now I understand why. But,” she paused to glance between both Ignis and Gladio “you mentioned us as children. Did the four of us grow up together?”  
  
“Actually you, Gladio, and I grew up together,” Riona answered hastily.  
“Crownsgaurd fathers and all. We would hang out and play together all the time.”  
  
“Then the four of us trained together. You met Noct over there through both Ignis and I.” the scarred man added, avoiding Ignis’ hard gaze.  
  
“Oh, so I met you later on in my life Ignis?” Dilys inquired curiously.  
  
Ignis, who was trying his best to store away the immense feeling of jealousy that was beginning to consume him, thought carefully about how to answer her question.  
“Not too much later,” the tactician stated, finally tearing his vision from Gladio.  
“We were both in secondary school when I began attending the same weapons class as the three of you.”  
While he stared at the white-haired woman, Ignis found himself wanting to tell her about their relationship. However, he knew that if things were rushed the pressure of their commitment could potentially scare Dilys away. Something Ignis wanted to avoid completely. Instead, he attempted to flash her a sly smile before continuing to speak.  
“Though, we did not get along rather well at first. On more than one occasion I had bested you either in skill or knowledge, and you proceeded to express your dislike for me verbally. At the time the feeling was mutual.”  
  
“I sound like I was a charmer,” Dilys stated sarcastically, frowning.  
  
“You just don’t like to lose, you have always been that way.” Gladio chuckled.  
“You try to be the best fighter you can be.”  
  
“If it makes you feel any better when you met me in high school you helped me not feel so out of place around all of you,” Prompto added with a cheerful smile.  
  
Something about the blonde’s expression was contagious. Before the older sister knew it she was returning his smile with her own.  
“Well, it is good to know that there was never any animosity between me and someone in this room. I would include you in that Noct but if you trained with me at all growing up then I have the feeling that at some point we must have argued.”  
  
The Prince nodded, laughing.  
“We’ve had our fair share of disagreements yeah.”  
As the last of his sentence left his mouth Noctis’ stomach began emitting a low gurgling sound. Embarrassed, Noct quickly placed a hand over his abdomen in an attempt to quiet it, averting his gaze as his cheeks flushed.  
  
“Someone is hungry.” Dilys giggled.  
  
“Honestly he isn’t the only one.” Riona chuckled, her mood starting to brighten.  
“I haven’t eaten since we left camp this morning. Anyone else?”  
Both Prompto and Gladio answered with a hasty yes.  
  
“I suppose I shall cook something for us then.” The older sibling stated.  
When she saw Gladio reach for the bag at his feet Dilys shook her head.  
“No, I am making some real food. You can eat that on your own time.”  
  
“You cook?” Ignis blurted, surprised.  
  
Dilys scratched her beauty marked cheek, smiling.  
“Yes,” she began slowly “but my sister has mentioned that I use to not be the greatest at the task.”  
  
“Don't worry, Dily has improved. She still needs help from time to time, but overall her cooking has gotten much better,” Riona added.  
Then the red haired sister’s face lit up excitedly.  
“Hey, Iggy, do you mind helping her? Cooking for six is a lot of work. It would go by faster with another set of hands.”  
  
Ignis raised a brow at her, immediately picking up on what Riona was obviously scheming.  
“Only if it is alright with Dilys.” He answered, turning toward the white-haired sister for approval.  
  
“Of course,” Dilys replied swiftly.  
“Here, let me show you the kitchen.”  
Then, turning on her heels, she exited the living room once again, heading right for the kitchen.  
  
Avoiding eye contact with his scarred companion, Ignis placed his barely touched cup of coffee on the table and proceeded to the kitchen as well. Once he rounded the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen the tactician found Dilys leaning against the counter with a hand pinching the bridge of her nose, face contorted in pain.  
“Are you alright?” Ignis questioned as he walked up to her.  
  
With a deep breath, Dilys nodded.  
“Yes…I just get headaches from time to time. Mostly when things start to come back to me like they were earlier. They were far worse after I awoke in Meldacio though.”  
  
“Would you like me to fetch you some medicine? Or I can do all of the cooking if you would prefer.” The glasses-clad man offered, concerned.  
  
“No, that’s alright. Besides,” she paused, removing her hand from her face with a smile “I can’t let you, my guest, do all of the work. For now though would you mind checking the refrigerator and tell me if there are any packages of meat in there? I'll get out some rice and the rice cooker.”  
Nodding, Ignis strode over to the sisters’ refrigerator while laughter poured from the living room.  
“Sounds as though they are having a good time…” Dilys trailed off as she retrieved the cooker from a cabinet.  
  
Turning slightly, Ignis glanced at Dilys across from him. She stood there, back towards him, half leaning over the sink while filling the rice pot with water, shoulders sagging.  
“Are you certain you do not want me to cook? It would allow you to reacquaint yourself with everyone. I assure you I do not mind.”  
The tactician knew it was best for him to offer, however, part of him wished the white-haired woman would choose to stay near him instead of being anywhere in the same vicinity as Gladio. A feeling he was finding very difficult to control.  
  
“I just wish I hadn’t forgotten practically everything in my life is all. Hearing them laugh away in there makes me feel like the odd one out. Almost like I don’t belong in a way. It is hard to explain.” Dilys paused to place the pot she was holding inside the rice cooker before turning to face Ignis again “You, Gladio, Prompto, Noct and my sister share a connection with each other that has withstood everyone being apart for a month. Like I said a few moments ago, I know there is a connection between you all and myself, I can feel it. However, I do not feel it to the degree that I know I should. Therefore, since Riona has spoken to me about everyone I have felt like a stranger, and after meeting everyone, even though you all have been very supportive, the feeling is becoming more prominent...”  
  
While the tactician listened to Dilys, a strong urge to walk over to her and run his hands through her white hair burst through him as his heart tightened. He wanted more than anything to comfort her as she opened up to him. Instead, Ignis kept his distance, holding Dilys' gaze while speaking to her as gently as he could.  
“I am sure everything feels overwhelming right now, it has, after all, only been a month since the Red Giant attacked you, but in time I'm sure things will become easier. We are all more than willing to help you and be here for you when you need us. Lost memory or not you do belong Dilys.” Ignis paused to smile reassuringly at her “One thing you will never be to them, or to me, is a stranger. What has happened does not change how we feel about you. So please, try not to think that way.”  
  
Dilys was silent as she took in what Ignis had said. So much so that he began to question if he had said something wrong. Finally, with a smile, she responded.  
“Thank you Ignis. I-I'm glad I get to know you all. Not just for my memories but because all of you seem like amazing friends. It is actually hard for me to believe that we didn’t get along when we first met. What changed that?” she asked.  
  
Ignis fought the discouragement of being categorized as just a ‘friend’.  
“Well,” he began, turning his back to her again while opening the refrigerator “You saw me somewhat as a rival, and as someone who was high and mighty due to my position in conjunction to the Prince. Truth be told, I felt as though you were a rival as well. The amount of attitude you gave me didn't help my opinion either.” The tactician admitted.  
Then he eyed the massive eighteen count package of pork tenderloins on the bottom shelf of the appliance with a raised brow.  
“You have a package of pork that would seem to be enough for us all. Will that suffice?”  
  
“Yes,” Dilys answered immediately as she began to rummage around the kitchen.  
“I had forgotten I bought those before Riona and I left on our hunt yesterday. Would you also grab the eggs, milk, and butter from in there?”  
As Ignis carefully did as was asked, placing the items on the counter where she had placed a cutting board next to the sink and rice maker, Dilys pulled out panko bread crumbs, flour, a handful of seasonings, a bowl, and a plate. Then she prepared a skillet for the stove, grabbing a cutting knife in the process.  
“If you do not mind will you coat the pork in flour and eggs while I make the seasoning? And please continue with what you were saying. I was actually a rival to you?”  
  
“Indeed” Ignis replied as he began to help her prepare the food “Your skills were on par with my own given you were trained since you were a child by your father. Not to mention we both strive to be the best we can be for our own reasons. I for my duty to Noctis and you to protect yourself and your family.”  
  
“We sound very similar then.” Dilys chuckled.  
“How long did it take us to realize the other was not so bad?”  
  
“A while regrettably,” Ignis answered, choosing his next words carefully.  
“It took us a few years to warm up to one another, but when we had we became fast friends."  
  
"Which would explain why you looked so hurt when I attacked you earlier," Dilys stated.  
"I apologize for that. I didn't...realize who you were. I just saw you with my sister and reacted."  
  
Ignis glanced sideways at the woman next to him.  
"You were just reacting as the sister that you are, protective. I take no offense to what happened. Surprised me, yes, but just know that I would never hurt your sister. Now," he paused to bring the plate closer to his work station as he began placing the pieces of meat he was done with on it "do you mind if I ask what has made you take up cooking and what it is that we are preparing tonight?"  
  
"Wow," Dilys chuckled while she began coating the pork Ignis had placed to the side with her mixture of seasonings and bread crumbs.  
"I must have been more terrible at cooking than I thought for you to be so interested in why I do it now."  
The glasses-clad man opened his mouth to apologize as he realized his questions were borderline rude, however, the white-haired woman continued speaking.  
"I'm not sure exactly why, but I have this drive to learn how to cook. I understand it might sound rather odd knowing that I was either bad at the task or didn't care for it before my injury. However, as for what we are making, it is a recipe that comes along with wanting to cook. Again I don't know why, and Riona doesn't seem to know either, but it's breaded cutlet with rice."  
  
It was in that moment Ignis completely stopped what he was doing to scan over all the ingredients they had placed across the counter top. The tactician wasn't sure how he missed it until now, but aside from a few different seasonings, they were currently making a basic version of his favorite dish. All that was missing was the tomato sauce. Somewhere deep inside Dilys' mind, the glasses-clad man realized, were the memories she had of him, and for the first time since reuniting with the white-haired woman, Ignis felt genuine hope for their relationship.


End file.
